Almas Gemelas
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: A veces tu alma gemela puede ser quien menos esperas ¿Odio o amor? La respuesta es una sola. —Ella es Hinamori Momo, mi prometida. —¿Que soy tu qué? - HitsuHina Capítulo 5
1. Nueva asistente

**¡Hola!**

**Muy bunas a todos, les traigo por fin un fic HitsuHina largo, como hace tiempo había prometido ^^**

**Primero que todo quiero aclarar una cosa, y esa es que a mí no me gusta el IchiRuki. Sé que la mayoría de los fans del HitsuHina lo adoran y lo ponen como pareja secundaria, así que les pido que no vayan a rechazar este fic por no tener eso, porque ¿Ustedes vienen por el HitsuHina no? xDD**

**Oh, estoy muy feliz de que el bendito error ya se haya arreglado, acabo de darme cuenta y tuve que subir mi historia ya, porque la debiaaaa xDD**

**Y bueno, ahora les dejo leer el primer capi, me falta decir que esta historia va dedicada a mi amiga Lavi-Hime porque se la había prometido hace tiempo.**

**Capitulo 1: Nueva asistente**

Era extraño volver después de tanto tiempo, pues habían sido muchos años los que estuvo alejada de su país natal para poder completar sus estudios, pero hoy regresaba a Tokio en gloria y majestad, más hermosa que nunca y más sonriente que ninguna otra vez.

—Todo está casi igual a cuando me fui – Dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa de felicidad al estar de regreso. Tomó las dos maletas que eran de su equipaje y comenzó a caminar por el aeropuerto.

Su cabello castaño oscuro estaba un poco más largo y le llegaba algo más abajo de los hombros, lo traía suelto y el viento lo ondeaba un poco, mientras observaba todo con sus ojos cafés claros.

Sonrió al reconocer a sus dos mejores amigas. Una de ellas era alta, tenía el cabello anaranjado y largo y sus ojos eran grises, mientras que la otra era más pequeña y tenía el cabello corto, negro y los ojos azules.

Ambas chicas se acercaron sonriendo.

—¡Hina-chan! – Gritó la más baja mientras se abrazaba a la recién llegada, la cual sólo le miró algo apenada, pues su amiga seguía siendo la misma efusiva de siempre.

—Rukia-chan, por favor déjame respirar – Pidió amablemente la muchacha. Rukia la soltó pero seguía sonriendo.

La otra chica se acercó más calmada, aunque se veía muy emocionada también.

—Momo-chan, que gusto verte de nuevo – Le dijo la de cabello naranja amablemente. Momo sonrió también y asintió con la cabeza.

—Gracias Orihime-chan, las extrañaba un montón – Dijo la joven con nostalgia, observando a su alrededor —. ¡Estoy de vuelta por fin! – Gritó emocionada y al instante sus dos amigas la volvieron a abrazar.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Renunció? – Preguntó un joven de aspecto serio a una de sus empleadas, mientras fruncía el ceño enojado. Su cabello era de color blanquecino y sus ojos aguamarina, los cuales le daban un toque algo misterioso. Lucía un elegante traje negro, perfectamente acomodado, sin ninguna imperfección, pues eso en él era imposible.

Estaba parado frente a su secretaria, la cual sostenía un teléfono torpemente y le miraba algo desconcertada. La mujer tenía el cabello largo y de un color rubio oscuro, casi anaranjado, sus ojos eran azules y sus proporciones eran exageradamente grandes, además de que usaba una blusa que no cubría demasiado su busto, lo cual causaba los suspiros de todos sus compañeros, menos los de su jefe, quien no estaba interesado en esas cosas.

—Sí, es la quinta de éste mes Taicho – Dijo la mujer con voz algo chillona —. Creo que es usted demasiado exigente, nadie se querrá quedar con todo eso que pide y con el sueldo que les da, a este paso no tendremos un sólo reportero más en la revista y nos iremos a la quiebra.

—Matsumoto, sólo pido las cosas básicas para un empleado responsable – Replicó el albino con una venita marcada en su frente, pues él consideraba que no exigía demasiado como le estaba diciendo esa mujer, pero claro, ella era capaz de esconder todo el papeleo que debía hacer e irse a beber sake por ahí con sus compañeros de trabajo, pero eso él no lo toleraba, sólo no la despedía porque era hija de unos amigos de sus padres.

—Bueno, no se enoje o le saldrán arrugas – Bromeó Matsumoto sonriente y agitando su mano, pero se dio cuenta de que su broma no causó ningún efecto en su serio jefe, el cual sólo la miraba enojado. Suspiró y tomó un montón de papeles —. Creo que me iré a revisar estas cosas ¡Bye Taicho!

—Esta mujer me matará de un colapso nervioso un día – Aseguró yéndose hacia su oficina, pero antes de eso notó un puesto vacío. Miró a uno de los empleados que llevaba una caja —. Kira ¿En donde está Inoue? – Preguntó algo molesto.

—Inoue-san dijo que no vendría porque tiene gripe – Respondió el rubio de ojos azules volviendo a lo suyo.

Toushiro Hitsugaya sólo suspiró resignado y entró a su oficina. Tal vez debía bajar un poco sus exigencias y así su próxima asistente personal no renunciaría como lo habían hecho todas las anteriores, tal vez y sólo tal vez, Matsumoto tenía algo de razón.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—La cuidad está hermosa, tal como la recuerdo – Dijo Momo mientras observaba por la ventana del auto de su amiga Rukia todos esos edificios.

—¿Y como te fue en Paris? – Le preguntó Orihime sonriendo y muy curiosa, pues ella no conocía otro lugar que no fuera Tokio y la verdad era que le encantaba oír relatos de las experiencias vividas de otros en otros países o ciudades.

—Bueno, Paris es hermoso, tienes que verlo algún día – Le comentó Hinamori sonriendo —. ¡Ya sé! Durante las vacaciones iré a visitar a mi madre, si quieres puedes ir conmigo —. Ofreció. Orihime sonrió encantada de la vida.

—¡Por supuesto, eso sería genial! – Aceptó emocionada.

—Oigan, no me dejen fuera – Se quejó Rukia mientras conducía el automóvil.

—Por supuesto que tú también estás invitada Rukia-chan – Le dijo Momo sonriendo. Rukia sonrió y siguió conduciendo como si nada. Orihime se volteó hacia la recién llegada y volvió a entablar conversación.

—¿Y tienes novio Hina-chan? – Interrogó, notando como la chica de cabello castaño se sonrojaba levemente.

—N-no… no tengo novio – Dijo bajando la mirada con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, pues su sueño era tener un novio que la amara y del cual ella estuviera muy enamorada, aunque ya comenzaba a pensar que ese hombre perfecto para ella, que su alma gemela, no existía, pues nunca se había enamorado y a veces se decepcionaba debido a eso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Ahhh que delicia se siente con esto – Se dijo Momo mientras se relajaba dentro de la bañera que estaba repleta de espuma. Se encontraba en la casa de Orihime, pues no tenía donde más quedarse al menos por un corto periodo de tiempo, en lo que encontraba un lugar donde vivir.

Ya era de noche, había llegado por la mañana y ahora se encontraba algo cansada, pues había estado recorriendo las calles de Japón como una loca junto con Rukia y Orihime, que había llamado al trabajo, diciendo que se quedaría en cama porque tenía gripe, que mentirosa había sido.

—Bueno, es hora de dormir – Se dijo saliendo de la bañera. Tomó una toalla blanca y con ella cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, mirándose luego al espejo para amarrar su cabello en una especie de tomate y así poder secarse mejor. En un momento se miró de cuerpo completo, la verdad era que siempre había sido pequeña y delgada, y sus pechos no era del tipo que enloquecerían a un hombre, pero para ella estaba bien así, prefería mil veces ser una mujer normal que una exageradamente agraciada.

Después de ponerse su ropa interior, se colocó un pequeño short de color verde agua y una remera sin mangas del mismo color, que decía en letras rosas "Sexy". La verdad ella no se encontraba sexy, pero la pijama era bonita.

Luego de aplicarse un poco de crema humectante sobre sus piernas, brazos y rostro, salió hacia la sala, divisando a su amiga ojigris instalada sobre el sillón, viendo la televisión como hipnotizada.

—Es tan guapo… — Murmuró la chica sin darse cuenta, provocando que una leve sonrisa apareciera en los labios de la chica durazno.

—¿Qué es lo que estás viendo Orihime-chan? – Interrogó ella, causando que la joven que abrazaba un cojín blanco diera un salto asustada y lo lanzara sobre el televisor, fue entonces que Hinamori posó su mirada sobre el aparato y vio que estaban dando un programa de talentos bastante reconocido, incluso por ella que no había estado en el país, pero lo veía de vez en cuando por el cable.

—N-no me asustes así Hina-chan – Reclamó Inoue levantándose a recoger el cojín y volviéndose a sentar al instante.

Momo se sentó a su lado y la miró, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban adorablemente cuando en la pantalla enfocaron a un muchacho de la edad de ellas, que era alto y tenía el cabello anaranjado, sus ojos eran cafés y tenía el ceño fruncido. Usaba ropa bastante casual, un pantalón desgastado de color verde militar y una camisa roja que no tenía abotonados los tres últimos botones.

—Es muy guapo, aunque su cara da miedo ¿Quién es él? – Preguntó Momo volviendo a observar a Orihime, la cual apretó el cojín contra sus enormes pechos y se sonrojó más.

—Él es Ichigo Kurosaki, un chico que desde hace unas semanas vino a participar aquí con su grupo y han ganado mucha fama gracias al concurso – Fue la respuesta de la chica. Momo no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente al oírla.

—Así que estás enamorada de él ¿No es verdad?

—N-no… — Respondió Orihime cubriéndose el rostro con sus dos manos —. Ni siquiera lo conozco en persona, sólo lo he visto por la tele, pero es que él es… es tan lindo…

—Si tú lo dices… — La chica se acomodó sobre el sofá y miró hacia la televisión, notando que otros tres chicos acompañaban al joven peli naranja, que al parecer era el cantante.

—_¡Denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestros amigos del grupo Karakura! – Salió un hombre de cabello negro amarrado con rastas y un gracioso sombrero alto que decía con letras doradas "Don Kanonji". Tenía la piel oscura y una voz estridente, pero sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes negros._

_Apuntó hacia el grupo de cuatro jóvenes, los cuales sacaban sus instrumentos del escenario. El que parecía ser el bajista vestía algo más formal, tenía el cabello negro azulado y usaba lentes, los cuales escondían un poco sus ojos del mismo color de su cabello. Su camisa era blanca, de mangas largas y sus pantalones de color gris, casi parecía un uniforme escolar._

_El chico de la guitarra era el más alto de todos, tenía el cabello castaño oscuro y rizado, cubriendo uno de sus ojos con el flequillo, su piel era morena y su aspecto bastante intimidante, aunque vestía una camisa hawaiana bastante colorida._

_Y por último estaba el baterista, un joven de apariencia algo agresiva. Tenía el cabello rojizo, recogido en una coleta alta y algo desordenada. Tenía los ojos negros y una mirada amenazante, combinada con un par de tatuajes sobre sus cejas. Vestía un pantalón azul oscuro y una musculosa verde._

_Los custro chicos hicieron un gesto de saludo hacia la cámara, mientras que el público presente les aplaudía con muchas ganas._

—_Ya lo sabes, si quieres votar por estos chicos sólo envía Karakura al número 2343 y podrás ganar muchos premios – Decía el presentador Don Kanonji al público en su casa —. ¡Ahora nos vamos a unos comerciales y ya volvemos con más "Buscando la fama"!_

Las propagandas comenzaron y Orihime soltó un suspiro de resignación al ver que ya no saldría más Ichigo por hoy, pues su participación ya había acabado.

—Oye Orihime-chan… — La llamó Momo, tratando de cambiar el tema un poco —. ¿No sabes si hay algún puesto vacante en la editorial donde trabajas? Tal vez pueda trabajar ahí y así me sería más fácil entrar en un diario o revista luego.

—No sé, creo que habrá que preguntarle a Rangiku-san, pero parece que la asistente personal del jefe renunció – Comentó Inoue en pose pensativa, pero al ver como su amiga se ilusionaba decidió que lo mejor era advertirle desde un principio —. Pero él es muy malo, trata muy mal a sus asistentes, así que no te lo recomiendo.

—Oh vamos ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? – Cuestionó inocentemente la chica durazno, sin saber que el haber escogido presentarse en esa editorial, al momento de que ella pusiera un pie dentro de ese edificio, su vida cambiaría para siempre y ya no habría vuelta atrás.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Bueno, supongo que hoy estuvo bien ¿No creen chicos? – Habló Ichigo Kurosaki mientras él y los integrantes de su grupo salían hacia el exterior del estudio de donde se transmitía "Buscando la fama" el programa busca talentos más famoso del país.

—Esperemos que las fans nos apoyen – Dijo ahora el de cabello azulado, mientras que se acomodaba sus anteojos. Ichigo lo miró entornando los ojos.

—Con ese aspecto de nerd dudo que tengas muchas fans Ishida – Ironizó el Kurosaki.

—¿Qué has dicho? ¡Repite eso maldito Kurosaki! – Reclamó Ishida molesto, apretando su puño y mirando de mala manera a Ichigo, mientras que el pelirrojo trataba de hablar por su celular y el castaño no hacía nada más que admirar el cielo estrellado.

—¿Podrían callarse? Trato de hablar con alguien – Se quejó al fin Renji Abarai, pues tantos gritos de parte de sus amigos no le dejaban oír la voz de su amiga, la cual lo trataba de felicitar por su excelente actuación hoy.

—_Y bien ¿Me vas a invitar a algún lado para celebrar mandril? _– Escuchó la voz de la joven, por lo que sonrió mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

—Tú siempre con lo mismo Rukia, pero de acuerdo, te invitaré para que veas que la fama no se me subió a la cabeza – Respondió Renji mientras comenzaba a caminar. Los otros tres le siguieron en silencio, Ichigo con las manos cruzadas sobre la nuca e Ishida con sus dos manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, pero el castaño seguía sin decir nada, sólo llevando su guitarra a la espalda, pues no la soltaba casi para nada.

—Oye Chad – Lo llamó Ichigo —. ¿Y que piensas hacer mañana?

—Nada, estaré en casa – Fue la respuesta clara y corta de Sado Yasutora, mejor conocido como Chad por todos sus amigos, el cual casi nunca hablaba nada y a pesar de ser intimidante era muy tranquilo, jamás se metía en problemas.

—Yo tendré que acompañar a papá a una ridícula exposición – Dijo Ichigo sin ningún ánimo, pues ese tipo de cosas no le llamaban para nada la atención.

—Yo tengo una entrevista de trabajo en el centro de la ciudad, mientras no ganemos el programa tengo que vivir de algo – Aseguró Ishida, por lo que los otros dos sólo asintieron, ya que Renji no le oía por seguir hablando por su móvil.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era un nuevo día, donde el sol brillaba radiante y le daba de lleno sobre sus ojos marrones. La joven se levantó, dejando que su pequeño y frágil cuerpo quedara libre del edredón que la cubrió toda la noche. Estiró los brazos y sonrió.

—Bien, hoy será un estupendo día para buscar trabajo – Se dijo convencida. Se acercó a su maleta, que estaba junto a la cama y de allí sacó una teñida bastante bonita y juvenil. Se trataba de una remera de color amarillo pálido, que decía "Girl" con letras rosadas, justo sobre el pecho, mientras que para abajo se pensaba poner un jean ajustado de color negro. Después de tomar su ropa interior también, bajó al baño de la casa de su amiga, la cual salía de él con el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

—¿Ya estás lista tan temprano Hime-chan? – Preguntó la chica durazno un tanto confundida.

—Sí, es que si llego tarde Toushiro-kun se molestará – Respondió Orihime, que salió corriendo y se enjuagó los dientes en el lavabo, para después guardar rápidamente todas sus cosas.

Momo sólo la miró algo confusa por su extraño comportamiento, de verdad que Orihime era un poco acelerada a veces.

—¿Quién es Toushiro-kun? – Se preguntó con curiosidad, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en eso y se dirigió al baño para vestirse, a pesar de que ese nombre le traía algunos recuerdos de cuando era una niña —. _Shiro-chan… me pregunto que habrá sido de ti después de que me llevaron del orfanato _– Pensó cerrando la puerta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Matsumoto! – Gritó apenas entró a su piso. Era el colmo, eran ya las ocho de la mañana y esa mujer aún no se aparecía ¡La entrada era a las siete cuarenta y cinco!

Caminó por la especie de pasillo que había entre los cubículos de sus empleados, los cuales estaban todos muy serios y bien sentados, pues sabían que si su jefe veía una sola imperfección en ellos los regañaría, ya era una costumbre diaria.

—Inoue – Llamó a la chica, la cual se puso de pie como un resorte —. ¿Ya hay alguien disponible como asistente personal?

—B-bueno, una amiga mía está allá abajo pero ella…

—Perfecto, hazla pasar – La interrumpió el albino antes de que la joven de ojos grises pudiera terminar su frase, dejándola para irse a su oficina. Orihime sólo suspiró y se dirigió al teléfono, llamando a la recepcionista del primer piso.

—¿Bueno?

Mientras tanto, Toushiro entraba a su cómoda oficina, decorada con algunos cuadros de paisajes de invierno. Así era él, el ser más frío que hubiese pisado la tierra, aunque por dentro no fuese así en realidad, le costaba mucho relacionarse con las personas y todo se debía a lo que habían hecho sus verdaderos padres con él, cuando sólo tenía dos años, apenas lo podía recordar, sólo tenía una imagen de su padre golpeando a su madre y luego de ella abandonándolo en un orfanato. Desde aquella vez se había vuelto un niño malcriado y ahora un adulto frío y serio.

Se acomodó en su asiento reclinable y miró la hora; ya eran las ocho y diez y esa floja de Matsumoto aún no llegaba.

—Ya me tiene harto, la despediré – Se dijo en voz baja y justo en ese momento la puerta de su oficina sonó. Miró hacia ella frunciendo el ceño —. Pase – Indicó de manera algo ruda.

Estaba enojado, todo por culpa de Matsumoto, siempre era por su culpa, sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió, de pronto todo pareció cambiar.

—Permiso – Dijo una dulce voz que le pareció incomparable con ninguna otra, acompañada de una tierna sonrisa en el rostro de la joven más hermosa que haya visto en su vida, la cual se paró en frente de él.

Momo también se quedó sorprendida por un momento, como había escuchado que el jefe de su amiga era un cascarrabias se imaginó más bien a un hombre ya maduro, no a un joven que al parecer no era más alto que ella.

—Disculpe… — Lo llamó la chica, sacándolo por fin de su ensoñación, pues Toushiro se había quedado mudo y con una expresión un tanto estúpida al verla entrar a ella, pero al oírla rápidamente se sentó serio y carraspeó aclarando su garganta.

—Así que tú quieres ser mi asistente personal ¿No es cierto?

—S-sí señor, mi nombre es Momo Hinamori… — Dijo la chica extendiendo su mano, sin embargo él no hizo nada, lo que la hizo sentir a ella un poco avergonzada y molesta, pues él había sido muy grosero al dejarla con la mano estirada.

—Ya veo… — Toushiro no la miró, comenzó a ojear unos papeles, haciendo como si su presencia no fuera importante, o al menos así lo sintió ella. De verdad, era un tipo bastante presuntuoso ¿Es que acaso se creía mejor que ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarla? Lo único que hizo fue decir "ya veo" ¿Y nada más?

Momo sintió que estuvo una eternidad parada frente a él, pero la verdad era que ni siquiera quería mirarlo, ya no le parecía tan buena idea trabajar con él, no era más que un idiota y eso que lo acababa de conocer, pero entonces algo le llamó la atención, haciendo que lo mirara fijamente mientras él revisaba su Curriculum para ver si la aceptaba o no.

Ese cabello blanquecino, esos ojos color esmeralda, tan claros y profundos… esa mirada de cascarrabias, ese porte tan bajito ¡Pero claro!

—S-Shiro-chan… — Murmuró ella sorprendida, pero enseguida se cubrió su boca con la mano, como si nunca hubiese tenido que decir aquello, sin embargo él logró oírla, dirigiendo su mirada a ella.

—¿Cómo me llamaste? – Cuestionó molesto, hace años que nadie lo llamaba así, de hecho _ella_ era la única que lo hacía. Sus ojos se abrieron con la sorpresa al reconocerla, era ella la niña que pasó su infancia con él en el orfanato, la tonta Momo moja-camas —. Momo… ¿Momo eres tú? – Preguntó parándose, aún algo confundido por lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando ella le había dicho su nombre hace algunos minutos, ni atención le había puesto, pero ahora era diferente, era ella ¿Cómo no lo notó desde un principio?

—¿Eres Shiro-chan? – Preguntó Momo sonriendo dulcemente, aunque aún no olvidaba lo grosero que él había sido, pero recordando su forma de ser era bastante obvio, siempre fue un niño agresivo y grosero. Cuando él se puso de pie y llegó a su lado, ella pudo darse cuenta de que en verdad él era un poco más alto, pero no eran más que unos dos centímetros de diferencia, la verdad casi eran del mismo tamaño.

—Estuvimos juntos en el mismo orfanato cuando éramos niños – Dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza ante la pregunta de la joven chica, que seguía sonriendo, sin poder creer que se habían vuelto a encontrar después de casi dieciocho años —. No puedo creer que seas tú… — Susurró en un tono mucho más dulce, uno que hace tiempo que no usaba.

—Y-yo… — Momo bajó la mirada ente aquellos penetrantes ojos, tan hermosos como jamás había visto. Se sintió extraña ante esa mirada, no supo por que no le podía seguir viendo, era hipnotizante y a la vez placentero mirarle, pero lo mejor era que no lo hiciera.

—En fin… — Toushiro carraspeó su garganta, de pronto se había quedado perdido en aquella chica, mirándola como si no hubiera otra cosa más interesante en el mundo. Siempre le había parecido bonita, pero jamás pensó que de grande se volvería una mujer tan hermosa. Se alejó de ella algo perturbado, ya que las mujeres no solían causarle esa impresión la mayoría del tiempo, incluso se había sonrojado. Volvió a su asiento y la miró, tomando los papeles en sus manos —. Veo que estás muy bien preparada, sólo espero que seas una buena asistente.

—E-espera… Shiro-chan… ¿No vas a preguntarme como he estado durante todo este tiempo? – Cuestionó Hinamori algo desconcertada, pues se suponía que eso hacían dos personas que no se veían desde hace tiempo, sin embargo él sólo la miró, arqueando una ceja.

—No me interesa, además… ¿No has venido por el trabajo? Pues ya lo tienes, no hay razón para quedarte más tiempo, espera afuera y saldré para darte las instrucciones – Frío, inexpresivo y por demás, totalmente mal educado, así lo acababa de sentir Momo, quien no podía creer que ese cabeza dura iba a ser su jefe y, que a la vez era aquel niño con el que compartió su infancia en el orfanato ¿Quién demonios se creía que era, el rey del mundo o que?

—Entiendo, con permiso – Y sin más Hinamori abandonó la oficina, ya después preguntaría que era lo que tenía que hacer, porque la verdad no estaba dispuesta a verle la cara un segundo más a ese _idiota._

La chica caminó hacia donde su amiga estaba sentada, expectante por saber como le había ido, mas al ver la cara de pocos amigos que se traía supo que no le fue bien del todo.

—¿No te aceptó? – Preguntó Inoue en tono preventivo, como si lo que iba a oír ahora ya se lo hubiera estado esperando.

Por su parte Momo sólo suspiró.

—Sí lo hizo, pero… él es un idiota ¿Puedes creer que se comportó como un patán a pesar de que…? – Se detuvo a mitad de su frase, pensando en que tal vez no era buena idea que lo dijera, después de todo… para ella también era difícil saber que había sido adoptada, que su adorada madre en realidad no lo era, seguro para él era lo mismo.

—¿A pesar de que? – La chica de cabello naranja la miró arqueando una ceja, esperando a ver como continuaría su frase, sin embargo Momo sólo negó con la cabeza.

—No, nada Hime-chan, no me hagas caso – Respondió la chica sonriendo, aunque se encontraba algo nerviosa. En ese momento todos guardaron silencio, pues el jefe acababa de salir de su oficina.

Momo se dio la vuelta, sintiendo de pronto un extraño escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, pues esa mirada fija en su persona otra vez, realmente la ponía nerviosa. Toushiro caminó directo hacia ella, parándose en frente.

—Estoy necesitando con urgencia a alguien, así que si quieres el puesto deberás quedarte ahora mismo, y lo primero que debes hacer es ir a la oficina de informes y ordenarlos todos por fecha, para luego llevarlos a mi oficina.

—S-sí… — Momo aún estaba algo desconcertada con ese trato, a él realmente parecía importarle un comino el volver a verla y eso le dolía, porque para ella no era así, durante todo este tiempo pensó en él, lo extraño, estuvo preocupada por su futuro, por como estaría.

Justo ahí fue que por fin se apareció Matsumoto, quien venía con una brillante sonrisa que desapareció al instante al ver a su taicho, el cual la miraba como si la fuese a aniquilar.

—Así que has llegado… — Dijo en un tono algo intimidante.

—Etto… taicho yo puedo explicarlo…

—No lo necesito, sólo ayúdala a ella a conocer todo lo que debe hacer, es mi nueva asistente – Y sin más Hitsugaya regresó a su oficina, para que después todos suspiraran con alivio, pues de verdad le tenían bastante miedo.

Después de un par de segundos de silencio, Matsumoto dirigió su mirada a la muchacha que estaba aún mirando aquella puerta cerrada que era la de la oficina del albino, para después sonreírle ampliamente.

—¡Hola, bienvenida, espero que mi taicho no te deje mucho trabajo! Es un cascarrabias pero en el fondo es bueno… aunque muy en el fono… — Dijo lo último entornando los ojos y bajando la voz, cosa que causó gracia tanto a Momo como a Orihime —. Pero bueno ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿En que te puedo ayudar?

—S-soy Hinamori Momo, y la verdad… no tengo idea donde queda la oficina de informes – Fue la respuesta de la joven, que extendió su mano hacia la rubia, pues realmente le pareció muy simpática —. _Me alegra que aquí si haya buena gente._

—¡Descuida! Te llevaré con gusto, y por cierto soy Rangiku Matsumoto, espero que nos llevemos bien – Sin dejar que Momo hablara, Rangiku la jaló del brazo y la llevó hacia el ascensor, mientras que Orihime simplemente volvía a su puesto.

Este sería el comienzo de algo nuevo en la vida de Momo, algo que jamás esperó vivir, porque tal vez su _alma gemela _siempre había estado cerca de ella, esperando su llegada.

Continuara…

Avance:

Momo no soporta los abusos y malos tratos de su jefe, así que decide renunciar, lo que la llevará a conocer a un sujeto muy particular. Orihime conocerá sin querer a esa persona que tanto admira. Toushiro se da cuenta de que la oficina sin Momo es un desastre, por lo que resuelve pedirle que vuelva, pero inesperadamente las cosas toman un giro bastante complicado, que los meterá en muchos líos.

Próximo capítulo: Ella es mi prometida.

**_X_X_X_X_X_X_**

**Bueno ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Muy pronto habrá conti, así como de mis demás fics y los nuevos que pienso hacer apenas vaya terminando historias ¡Estoy muy feliz de que se haya arreglado el problema!**

**Sin más me despido, gracias por leer ^^**

**¡Bye!**

**PD: Sé que Toushiro es todo un cascarrabias, pero ya lo verán sucumbir lentamente jojojo.**


	2. Ella es mi prometida

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, vengo aquí con la conti de este fic, obviamente no lo iba a dejar en el primer capítulo xD**

**Gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado, me alegra mucho que les guste mi historia ^^**

**Advertencias: Ooc en cierto personaje que es imposible hacer de bueno sin que quede ooc xD. **

**PD: No olviden que este fic es rating M, hago esta advertencia por adelantado.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 2: Ella es mi prometida**

Se encontraba en su oficina como siempre, revisando aquellos informes y estadísticas que decían que todo iba muy bien. Pero también tenía en frente su laptop, pues se encontraba trabajando en su próxima publicación.

Así es, Toushiro no sólo era el amargado director de la editorial más exitosa del momento "_Soul Society" _ sino que también era un famoso y reconocido escritor de novelas, que para su comodidad, prefería mantenerse en el anonimato bajo el seudónimo de "_Hyorinmaru_". Ya había hecho varias publicaciones de novelas muy famosas, que leían sobre todo las jóvenes enamoradas, esperando que algo así les llegara a pasar, imaginando que un hombre que escribía de esa manera debía ser realmente guapo e interesante.

Pero jamás había hecho apariciones públicas como tal, prefería mantener el "sueño" de las jovencitas vivo por siempre.

De un momento a otro la puerta de su oficina se abrió, dejando ver a su nueva asistente Momo Hinamori, a quien tenía a prueba hace una semana.

Cerró la tapa de su computadora de inmediato, observando a la chica mientras arqueaba una ceja, pues se veía bastante _particular _cargando todos esos papeles que parecían un edificio.

—Te he dicho mil veces que debes tocar la puerta, Hinamori, si vuelves a entrar sin avisar me veré en la obligación de despedirte – Amenazó tan sereno como siempre, sin siquiera tener la amabilidad de levantarse y ayudarla ¿Para qué? Si ella era su asistente personal, ese era su trabajo no el de él.

—L-lo siento – Respondió la chica con dificultad, pero su voz no se oía dulce como siempre sino que más bien con mucha rabia. Soltó la enorme cantidad de papeles sobre el escritorio de un desinteresado Hitsugaya, quien al verle por fin el rostro no pudo evitar reírse de ella; estaba completamente despeinada y llena de polvo, casi parecía una cenicienta, además tenía una mancha de café horrible en la blusa, pues ésta mañana se le había caído cuando se lo llevaba a él a su oficina.

—Mira nada más esa facha ¿Y así esperas ser una profesional? Pero que poco responsable eres con tu higiene personal – Le regañó mientras ojeaba unos documentos, pero eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, Momo ya no aguantaba más.

—¡Es suficiente! – Gritó, casi histérica, haciendo que el albino diese un salto sorprendido, ese grito era aún más fuerte que los que pegaba Matsumoto cuando estaba ebria —. Ya he soportado demasiado, ya no te aguanto.

—Eh, ten cuidado de cómo le hablas a tu jefe – Le reprochó Hitsugaya poniéndose de pie, pero enseguida Momo lo empujó haciendo que se volviera a sentar, ahora le tocaba hablar a ella y él iba a tener que escuchar.

—Escúchame muy bien Toushiro Hitsugaya, me tienes harta y me importa un carajo si eres mi jefe o el rey de Inglaterra, me vas a oír – Momo se veía realmente molesta, nunca la había visto así, tal vez una que otra vez se había enojado cuando eran niños, pero nunca a ese extremo —. Me has tenido a prueba aquí por una semana y me has hecho sufrir toda clase de abusos, desde traerte tu café tal y como a ti te gusta sin un minuto de retraso hasta hacer un montón de papeleos inútiles y traerte no sé cuanto papel más aquí, me hiciste limpiar el suelo de tu oficina y además ¡Lavar tu ropa interior! Eso sí que no, no me sigo humillando más aquí, yo me largo.

—Pues vete si es lo que quieres, no te necesito, no me gusta la gente quejumbrosa – Toushiro simplemente ignoró a Momo y su salida enojada de la oficina. Cuando ella abrió la puerta se dio cuenta de que la mitad de los empleados estaban oyendo lo que hablaban ahí dentro, pero al verla salir se hicieron los desentendidos.

Caminó furiosa hacia su pequeño escritorio, tomó su bolso y salió del lugar, sin prestarle atención a los gritos de Matsumoto para que se detuviera.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Era increíble ¿Cómo había sido capaz de tratarla de esa manera? Había estado una semana en esa oficina, siendo prácticamente una esclava y ahora el muy desagradecido de Toushiro simplemente la dejaba irse así como así ¡Era un verdadero desgraciado!

Y lo peor de todo era que, le había dolido. Él ya no era el mismo, ese niño de buenos sentimientos que siempre la defendía de los mayores cuando estaban en el orfanato, ahora no era más que un amargado ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Poco a poco, mientras más pasos daba, su expresión de rabia se volvía de tristeza. No podía evitarlo, había sido tan lindo volver a verlo, pero a él ni siquiera le había importado, no se dignó ni una vez a preguntarle que había sido de su vida desde que se separaron, a él ella no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Pues… tú tampoco me importas, Toushiro Hitsugaya… eres un idiota… - Susurró soltando sin querer una lágrima, porque se había sentido humillada con la indiferencia del que antes había sido su _mejor amigo_.

Se alejó lo más rápido que pudo de ese edificio, tenía que llegar a casa y buscar pronto un nuevo trabajo, no podía quedarse esperando a que sus ahorros se agotaran.

Sin embargo la suerte parecía no estar de su lado, ya que de un momento a otro había comenzado a llover copiosamente, parecía como si el cielo estuviese furioso, así que lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a correr, a pesar de que eso no haría que se mojara menos, pero sí estaría menos tiempo bajo el agua y corría menor riesgo de resfriarse.

—¡Rayos! ¿Por qué tenía que llover justo ahora?

Cruzó la calle sin percatarse de que el semáforo estaba cambiando a luz roja, así que, prácticamente casi fue atropellada por una limusina negra, la cual frenó de golpe antes de tocarle si quiera un pelo, pero por el susto cayó sentada, mojándose aún más con un charco de agua.

—Auch… - Se quejó por el dolor que sintió. Esto era lo peor, definitivamente tenía mala suerte.

—¿Se encuentra bien señorita? – Escuchó una profunda voz masculina, la cual de un momento a otro le erizó la piel. Estaba toda llena de barro y además adolorida, despeinada y sucia, pero se atrevió a levantar su mirada para encontrarse con –según ella- el hombre más guapo que había visto.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Taicho ¿Por qué dejó que Momo se fuera? ¿Qué no ve que le puede pasar algo? Mire como está lloviendo afuera – Decía una exasperante Matsumoto a un Toushiro con muy poca paciencia.

Cuando Momo le gritó todas esas cosas lo soportó bastante bien, pero la verdad era que estaba tremendamente molesto, porque nadie en su sano juicio le había hablado de esa manera antes. Ella era una atrevida, altanera ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Acaso porque alguna vez fueron amigos tenía el derecho de tratarlo así?

—¡Taicho!

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres Matsumoto? – Exclamó saliéndose de sus casillas, haciendo dar un salto a la pobre rubia que trataba de hablarle. A veces Matsumoto se preguntaba como un hombre que era tan guapo y tenía tanto arrastre con las mujeres podía ser tan malhumorado y gritón.

—Sólo le estaba diciendo que no había sido buena idea dejar que Momo se fuera, ella en una sola semana organizó todo el desorden de este lugar, es muy eficiente.

—Entonces debería pagarle por hacer tu trabajo, porque que yo recuerde eso debías hacerlo tu – Le regañó, mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

Una gotita resbaló por la frente de Rangiku, pero ahora que él lo decía eso era cierto.

—E-ese no es el punto Taicho, estoy segura de que no había tenido a una asistente tan buena como ella, jamás se retrasaba y cumplía todas sus órdenes al pie de la letra – Decía la mujer tratando de hacer recapacitar al albino, el cual se quedó en silencio y en pose pensativa. Tal vez ella tenía razón, no había tenido ninguna asistente tan eficiente como Momo, porque para que hablar de la floja de Matsumoto, que realmente estaba ahí sólo para fastidiarle la vida.

—Puede que sea verdad, pero ella ya se fue, así que no importa – Con pesadez el joven se levantó de su escritorio, saliendo así de su oficina sin mirar atrás. Matsumoto suspiró resignada ¿Cómo podía ser tan terco?

Pero ella no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, si Momo no regresaba ella tendría que hacer todo el trabajo y no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Claro que no.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Pues listo, señorita se encuentra sana y salva en su casa – Le dijo aquel apuesto y amable hombre. Él era alto, tenía el cabello castaño y algo rizado, peinado hacia atrás. Su mirada era simplemente seductora y sus ojos, eran de color café al igual que sus cabellos. Parecía ser todo un señor.

—M-muchas gracias, no se hubiera molestado – Le decía Momo, quien estaba aún completamente empapada y sucia, con las mejillas sonrojadas por aquel hombre que estaba a su lado y con una chaqueta encima de sus hombros, cortesía de él.

—No ha sido nada, Hinamori-san – Le dijo sonriendo, cosa que sonrojó aún más a la pobre Momo. Oh, tal vez esto era aquello a lo que llamaban amor a primera vista, tenía que serlo, ese hombre era en demasía perfecto —. Espero volver a verte pronto – Le susurró al oído antes de alejarse.

—A-Aizen-san… - Susurró la castaña, bajando la mirada mientras trataba de que los latidos de su corazón disminuyeran. Se apegó aún más aquel saco a su cuerpo, hasta que decidió entrar al departamento de su amiga Orihime, pues sí, aún estaba viviendo con ella y a su amiga no parecía molestarle, al contrario, Orihime le rogaba que no se marchara.

Apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada, soltando un hondo suspiro de felicidad, porque acababa de conocer a un hombre realmente fascinante y guapo, sólo había un problema y ese era que apenas sabía su apellido, cosa muy mala.

Tal vez ya jamás lo volvería a ver y eso era muy decepcionante.

—Será mejor que me quite esta ropa mojada – Se dijo frunciendo el ceño, mientras recordaba con enojo como el descarado de Hitsugaya Toushiro no había hecho nada por detener su partida de la editorial, es que había que darse cuenta de que ese sujeto era un amargado de lo peor.

Qué bueno que ya no lo vería más nunca en lo que le quedaba de vida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Que fastidio ¿En serio debo acompañarte viejo? – Preguntó con cierta flojera, no era muy aficionado a esas tonterías de exposiciones de arte que le gustaban a su padre, pero siempre debía ser él quien le acompañara, ya que sus dos hermanas tenían la excusa de ir a la escuela, así que lo dejaban solo en esto.

—Así es, no seas un mal hijo y ábrele la puerta a tu padre – Dijo Isshin Kurosaki, un hombre alto y de cabello negro, terminado en punta, el cual usaba una larga gabardina café claro y una bufanda, ya que hacía mucho frío afuera, pero por nada del mundo se perdería esa exposición, ya que era de un amigo suyo.

—Que fastidio – Repitió el peli naranja, poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la puerta. Llevaba puesta una cazadora de color verde oscuro, con un sombrero de lana cubriendo la mayoría de su cabello y una bufanda café claro, después de todo también se moría de frío.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Se encontraban los dos en un restaurante, comiendo muy animadamente. La chica de ojos violáceos le miró sonriente, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo era muy difícil mantener una conversación normal con ella.

—Así que a tu amiga le gusta Ichigo – Dijo el pelirrojo, casi riendo ante lo que acababa de oír, ya que simplemente no podía creer semejante disparate. Rukia acababa de mostrarle una fotografía de Orihime en su celular y al verla, él simplemente no podía concebir que una mujer tan hermosa estuviera detrás del idiota de Ichigo.

—Así es, pero ella no tiene idea de que lo conozco, la verdad me enteré hace poco que le gustaba – Respondió, antes de beber un poco de té caliente, ideal para el frío que hacía afuera —. Esto va a ser una sorpresa para ella.

—Seguro el lento de Ichigo no sabrá aprovecharlo, lo conozco – Razonó Renji, a lo que Rukia no podía estar más de acuerdo, en cuanto a las chicas se refiere, Ichigo era un verdadero lerdo, apenas y había tenido algunas citas en su vida, pero jamás le habían conocido una novia seria, claro, a excepción de Senna.

—Cierto, y con lo tímida que es Orihime, no creo que vaya a pasar algo entre ellos – De pronto, su mirada de decepción se transformó en una mueca de malicia, Renji la miró nerviosamente; esa enana del demonio algo malo estaba tramando —. A menos claro, de que les demos un empujoncito.

—¿En qué rayos estás pensando? – Cuestionó Renji algo preocupado, cuando Rukia tenía esa expresión nada bueno salía de ello, maldita la hora en que le comentó lo de buscarle una novia a Ichigo.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Entró a su casa, o más bien mansión, luego de quitarse su larga gabardina negra. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, haciendo que algunos cabellos rebeldes cayeran sobre su frente, debido a que estaban mojados por la lluvia.

—¿Qué haces todo empapado, Sosuke? – Preguntó una joven que acababa de acercarse. Ella era simplemente hermosa, su cabello era largo hasta la cintura, castaño claro y amarrado en una coleta baja, mientras que sus ojos verde oscuro le daban un toque muy femenino. Sonrió con cierta gracia, al ver al serio hombre tan desarreglado —. Es raro que dejes que te alcance la lluvia.

—Es que tuve que acompañar a una jovencita, muy linda por cierto – Respondió aquel hombre, esbozando una perfecta y brillante sonrisa, que parecía bastante arrogante, sin embargo para quienes le conocían sabía que esa era su sonrisa habitual —. ¿Y qué hay de ti, primita?

—Mo – La chica hizo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño e inflando las mejillas —. Ai-chan, sabes que me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi nombre, Ma-yu-mi – Dijo en sílabas, alzando su dedo índice mientras Aizen Sosuke le miraba divertido.

—Y yo te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Ai-chan, mocosa – Con su mano, le dio un leve empujoncito en la frente a la chica, la cual infló aún más sus mejillas. Se dirigió entonces hacia las escaleras, subiendo paso a paso, hasta que fue detenido por la voz de su prima.

—Ai-chan ¿Has sabido algo de Tou-kun? – Preguntó de lo más animada, y es que de sólo recordar la mirada de seriedad de ese muchacho, Mayumi se derretía por dentro, ella al igual que muchas chicas, estaba loca por nada más y nada menos que Toushiro Hitsugaya, el peor enemigo de su primo, así como su mayor competencia.

—No he visto a ese mocoso amargado, y tampoco me importa, no pierdas tu tiempo en esa clase de personas, Mayu-chan – Y después de responder se marchó a su habitación, siempre había competido en todo con Toushiro, pero ahora incluso su adorada prima se desvivía por ese pequeño amargado, cosa que no soportaba.

Los padres de Mayumi habían muerto hace años y, desde entonces él, como su único familiar, se encargaba del bienestar de su prima. Contando con ya veintinueve años, tenía muchas obligaciones por delante, pero siempre encontraba algún tiempo para compartirlo con ella, sólo que odiaba el hecho de que su prima tuviera tan mal gusto.

—Toushiro Hitsugaya, te demostraré quién es el que manda – Susurró, volviendo a sonreír arrogantemente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

¿Qué hacía alguien como ella en un lugar como este? Era bastante ilógico, ya que Inoue Orihime no era muy aficionada al arte, sin embargo, había sido invitada por uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, el cual presentaba un par de cuadros aquí, y que además de todo eso, estaba loquito por ella, aunque para su persona sólo fuesen amigos.

—Y dime ¿Qué opinas de mi arte, bella diosa Orihime? – Preguntó, mostrando su sonrisa de dientes afilados, combinada con ese cabello rubio, corto hasta los hombros, que lo hacían lucir muy _particular._

—Eh, es muy bonito, Hirako-san – Respondió un tanto nerviosa, más porque la mayoría de las figuras ahí pintadas, eran retratos de ella misma y eso le avergonzaba, puesto que todos se le quedaban viendo, como diciendo "_ahí está la modelo del artista_" o "_es más linda en persona_", etc.

—Sabia que te gustaría, porque me inspiré en ti, mi hermosa musa – Dijo emocionado, corriendo con los brazos extendidos hacia la peli naranja, quien se sorprendió al ver como de pronto, alguien le daba una patada en la cara a Shinji, haciéndolo caer al suelo —. ¡¿Quién demonios ha sido? – Exclamó con una mano sobre la nariz, para detener el sangrado.

—Eres un idiota, por tu culpa mi padre me obligó a venir – Respondió el causante de la agresión, a quien Orihime observó con los ojos como platos.

Ahí estaba, frente a ella, esa persona que cada vez que aparecía en la televisión, hacía que su corazón saltara como una locomotora descarrilada, que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas como tomates y que su piel se erizara del nerviosismo. No podía ser cierto.

—_Es… es… K-Kurosaki-kun… _- Pensó, totalmente avergonzada y sonrojada, mientras observaba como Ichigo discutía con Shinji, ya que gracias a él su padre le había obligado a asistir a esta ridícula exposición; como las odiaba.

—¡Oye, Ichigo! ¡Deja de comportarte como un mandril en frente de una dama! – Le reclamó el rubio, a lo que el Kurosaki detuvo enseguida sus ataques, volteando a ver a la joven que permanecía de pie frente a ellos. Su puño se había quedado en el aire, a punto de incrustarlo en la cara de Hirako, sin embargo al ver a Orihime, prácticamente olvidó lo que estaba haciendo; nunca había visto a una chica tan hermosa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Tres días ¡Tres malditos y miserables días! Era todo el tiempo que había logrado soportar a Matsumoto, desde el preciso instante en que Momo se había ido. Okey, esto era suficiente, ya no aguantaría ni un instante más el que esa floja no hiciera nada ¡Estaba harto!

—¡Matsumoto! – Pegó el grito encolerizado. Al instante la puerta se abrió y la mujer cayó al suelo, pero se levantó rápidamente; había venido tan rápido que tropezó con su tacón.

—¿Sucede algo malo, Taicho? – Preguntó agitada, estaba segura de que nada bueno saldría de esto, nunca lo había visto tan enojado como ahora.

—¿Sucede algo malo? ¡¿Sucede algo malo? – Repitió, completamente cabreado, golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos hechas un puño, mientras Rangiku daba un salto algo asustada —. ¡Matsumoto, no has hecho absolutamente nada desde que se fue Hinamori!

—P-pero, es que taicho – Se quejaba la mujer, agarrándose un mechón de cabello y comenzando a jugar con él, como si el asunto careciera de importancia, aunque dentro de sí, una sonrisa maliciosa se formaba. Sabía muy bien que este momento llegaría y también tenía muy claro cómo manejar la situación a su favor —. Oh, no sabe cuánto lo he intentado, pero sin Hinamori todo se ha vuelto un caos total, ella era quien traía el orden a estas oficinas.

Una venita se marcó en la frente de Toushiro, mientras trataba de contener otro grito en su garganta, de verdad esta mujer le sacaba de quicio, pero ésta vez llevaba algo de razón.

—¿Y qué rayos quieres eh? ¿Acaso que la vaya a buscar para que regrese?

—¡Pero qué buena idea, no cabe duda de que usted es un genio taicho! – Exclamó contenta la mujer, acercándose a la puerta para salir de la oficina —. ¡Le deseo suerte, y llévele flores o invítela a cenar, ya va a ver como regresa!

Hitsugaya se quedó mirando la puerta que acababa de cerrarse con la boca abierta.

¿Esto era en serio?

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Rayos, aún no logro encontrar un trabajo – Se dijo decepcionada. Acababa de regresar de la calle, eran casi las nueve de la noche, pero no logró encontrar nada, aún con las excelentes calificaciones que había mostrado de cuando estudiaba —. Tal vez no debí renunciar, pero es que… Toushiro es un desalmado – Frunció el ceño algo enojada.

Dejó las llaves del departamento sobre la mesa de la sala y se encaminó hacia el baño. Se quitó toda la ropa, pues estaba ansiosa por tomar una ducha caliente, quería sentir el agua por todo su cuerpo para relajarse.

—Que delicia… - Dijo al entrar en la bañera, realmente estar así podía calmarle siempre cuando estaba demasiado estresada. No se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí, con los ojos cerrados y disfrutando del relajante baño, pero de un momento a otro el timbre comenzó a sonar —. Seguro que a Hime-chan se le perdieron las llaves, como es de despistada – Sonrió graciosa.

Se levantó, se secó un poco el cuerpo y se rodeó con una toalla que le llegaba sólo hasta medio muslo. El cabello se lo dejó suelto, solamente se lo estrujó un poco para acabar con los residuos de agua y después de eso se dirigió a abrir, sin preocuparse por vestirse primero, pues pensaba que se trataba de Orihime viniendo del trabajo.

Afuera, sin embargo, era otra la historia. Ahí estaba parado, como un completo y rendido idiota, Toushiro Hitsugaya, y no sólo vestía con un elegante traje, sino que traía un ridículo ramo de flores en las manos: todo con tal de que Hinamori volviese a trabajar con él.

—Que estúpido me siento, esta será la primera y última vez que siga los consejos de Matsumoto, lo juro – Arrugó el entrecejo cuando notó que el pómulo de la puerta se giraba; alguien abría, pero nunca se imaginó que ese alguien estuviera… _desnuda_ —. Hinamori yo… yo… - Se quedó con las palabras en la boca, al ver a la chica recién salida de la ducha, con las gotas del agua aún resbalando por su nívea piel, realmente se veía hermosa, parecía una de esas muñecas de porcelana, tan frágiles y delicadas.

—H-Hitsugaya…-kun… - La chica sintió como su rostro enrojecía paulatinamente, hasta que finalmente pudo reaccionar —. ¡Kya, pervertido!

—¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no soy ningún pervertido! – Gritó ofendido, pero enseguida su cuerpo le traicionó, porque sus mejillas se habían puesto levemente coloradas y sus ojos se desviaron solos hacia el pecho de la castaña, la cual se cubrió con ambas manos, aún más exaltada.

—¡Eres un pervertido Shiro-chan! – Gritó Momo, dándole la espalda y corriendo a esconderse detrás de uno de los sillones. El albino sólo suspiró, entrando a pesar de no haber sido invitado a pasar —. ¡Vete, eres un degenerado!

—Hey ¿Quién te manda a abrir la puerta en esa facha? – Reclamó él, después de todo no era un adivino como para haber sabido que Hinamori le abriría prácticamente como Dios la trajo al mundo –aunque debía admitir que no estaba nada mal-, el hecho es que todo fue culpa de ella por distraída —. Y yo que tan amablemente venía a traerte estas flores y a invitarte a cenar.

—¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? – Interrogó la chica, aún escondida detrás del sillón y sin intensiones de moverse de ahí, era demasiado vergonzoso lo que acaba de pasar como para verlo a la cara, sobre todo porque esos ojos color esmeralda le hipnotizaban.

—Bueno… eso es porque… - El albino bajó la mirada, verdaderamente apenado. No estaba acostumbrado a bajar la cabeza ante nadie, para él todos eran inferiores, sin embargo esta situación ameritaba dejarse vencer un poco —. Lamento lo que pasó – Soltó un suspiro, por supuesto que estaba mirando a otro lado para no "incomodar" a Hinamori —. Sé que me porté como un pésimo jefe, pero quiero que sepas que hacías un excelente trabajo y… que te quiero de vuelta.

—¿Es en serio? – Preguntó la castaña, poniéndose de pie lentamente, aunque Toushiro le seguía dando la espalda —. ¿De verdad quieres que regrese o es sólo una mala broma? – Frunció el ceño.

—Claro que es verdad – Desvió levemente los ojos, mirándola de reojo, pero enseguida miró al frente de nuevo —. Pero bueno, hablemos más cómodamente en la cena ¿Qué me dices?

—Pues yo… - La chica bajó la mirada, con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas. Él la miró una vez más, notando lo adorable que lucía, sin embargo eso se le olvidó al oír un sonido como el rugido de un león. Momo se llevó las manos a su estómago, aún más sonrojada que hace unos momentos —. Etto…

—Veo que tu estómago ha hablado – Dijo él, soltando una pequeña sonrisa sin querer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Oh, vamos Orihime, no vayas a decirme que no – Reclamaba Rukia a su amiga, la cual le miraba reprobatoriamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Pero ya te dije que no quiero Rukia-chan, no me interesa tener una cita con nadie, y menos con un desconocido – Respondió calmadamente Inoue, pues de verdad no estaba interesada en tener una cita con nadie, solamente había una persona que le gustaba.

—No seas aburrida, tienes que vivir un poco más Orihime, siempre estás encerrada en casa o trabajando, eres igual que Hinamori – Se quejó Rukia, cruzándose de brazos —. Ustedes me estresan.

—Por favor, Rukia-chan – Dijo Orihime, mientras una gotita resbalaba por su frente.

—Hmp – Expresó la pelinegra, adelantándose a su amiga, estaba un poco enojada. Las dos iban por la calle, Toushiro le había avisado a la peli naranja que planeaba invitar a cenar a Momo, así que ella se estaba tardando a propósito en llegar.

—Está bien, iré a esa cita si es lo que quieres – Dijo por fin rendida Inoue, lo que no sabía era que esa cita era con el chico de sus sueños, ya que entre Rukia y Renji lo tenían todo muy bien planeado; una supuesta salida de a dos, en donde abandonarían "sin querer" a Ichigo y a Orihime para dejarlos solos, mientras ellos dos se iban a alguna parte, luego regresarían como si nada, excusándose en que se habían perdido.

—¿De verdad? ¡Qué bien! – Exclamó Rukia emocionada, porque su plan saldría tal cual lo había pensado.

Por otro lado Orihime sólo esperaba que la persona con quien saldría no fuera demasiado molesta. Habían pasado sólo tres días desde que conoció a Ichigo Kurosaki, y a pesar de no haber cruzado si quiera una palabra con él, no podía dejar de pensarle.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Salió de la habitación luciendo un precioso vestido color violeta, que le llegaba unos dos dedos arriba de las rodillas, un par de sandalias negras y su cabello suelto, ya seco y con una linda flor blanca en el costado derecho.

Toushiro la observó de pies a cabeza con la boca abierta, realmente Momo lucía hermosa vestida de esa manera, nunca se quedaba como un idiota viendo a una mujer, pero debía admitir que su amiga de la infancia era demasiado linda, más de lo que a él le gustaría.

—Veo que estás lista – Desvió la mirada para ya no perderse en ella por más tiempo, se suponía que debía ser serio y no estarla mirando como un bobo —. Será mejor irnos de una vez, ya es un poco tarde.

—De acuerdo – Fue todo lo que dijo Momo, mirando al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas. A pesar de no estar muy convencida de esto, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar Toushiro por obtener su perdón, no es que quisiera verlo humillado ni nada, pero era gracioso verlo rendido.

Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta, pero antes de salir, Momo echó un vistazo a las flores que estaban sobre la mesa de centro, eran en verdad muy bonitas, así que soltó una pequeña risita.

Después de eso bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, en donde el albino había dejado estacionada su camioneta, una cuatro por cuatro de color blanco metálico. Subieron en silencio y se fueron igual todo el camino, sin imaginar en qué terminaría esta noche.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Me vas a llevar a cenar, Ai-chan? – Preguntó juguetona la castaña, colgándose del brazo de su primo, quien sólo se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo, ignorando su acto.

—Así es, hoy tengo ganas de salir, así que irás conmigo – Respondió calmadamente, notando de reojo la sonrisa alegre de la chica.

—¡Eres el mejor! – Mayumi le soltó muy feliz, dándose vueltas por toda la habitación de su primo, mientras él se arreglaba el cabello de la forma en que le gustaba. A veces no entendía como era capaz de soportar a su prima, ella era totalmente diferente de su persona, pues él era demasiado serio y a veces misterioso, pero esa chica era un caos, con razón Toushiro no la soportaba —. _¿Quién manda a la tonta de mi prima a fijarse en un tipo como ese? _– Pensó con el ceño fruncido, pero no lo podía evitar, simplemente ellos dos se llevaban mal.

De un momento a otro su celular comenzó a sonar, así que apenas terminó de arreglarse lo contestó.

—¿Bueno? Oh, eres tú Gin, no puedo, tengo algo que hacer ahora, de acuerdo mañana hablamos, adiós – Luego de colgar, se volteó buscando a su prima, la cual estaba sentada en su cama, jugando con sus pies.

—¿Cuánto te piensas tardar? Eres un lento – Se quejó con el ceño fruncido, a lo que Aizen simplemente soltó un suspiro; Mayumi no tenía remedio.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Toushiro y Momo se encontraban sentados a la mesa de un lujoso restaurante, mirando la carta del menú. La chica estaba fascinada, cuando estuvo en Paris con su madre siempre iban a lugares de este tipo y la comida era deliciosa, además estaba muerta del hambre.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué vas a pedir? – Preguntó Toushiro, a lo que ella le miró sonriendo.

—Aún no me decido, todo se ve delicioso – Respondió, para después volver a mirar la carta, tratando de encontrar algo que de verdad le gustara.

Por su parte el albino suspiró, no se suponía que simplemente la traía a comer, tenía que convencerla de regresar a la editorial y hasta ahora no habían vuelto a tocar el tema desde que estaban en el departamento.

—Oye, Momo ¿Y ya decidiste sobre lo que te propuse? De verdad te necesito de regreso, Matsumoto es un asco por sí sola – Dijo mirándola, a lo que ella dejó el menú de lado, también mirándole.

Estuvieron unos segundos así, hasta que ella se dispuso a responder, pero justo divisó a cierta persona que le ponía la piel de gallina. Acababa de entrar al restaurante, acompañado de una hermosa joven, al parecer menor que él, quien le tomaba del brazo, mirando todo el lugar con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Es Aizen-san… - Susurró inconscientemente Momo, con las mejillas sonrojadas y la mirada perdida en el castaño. Toushiro frunció el ceño, dándose la vuelta y notando que acababa de entrar nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo y su primita la molesta.

—¿De dónde conoces tú a ese tipo? – Interrogó enojado, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, pero le molestaba la cara de tonta que tenía Hinamori.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia – Respondió ella, cruzándose de brazos y haciéndole un desprecio con sus ojos cerrados, pero segundos después los volvió a abrir, llevándose una mano al corazón y sonrojándose nuevamente —. Oh cielos, estoy tan nerviosa, que no me vaya a ver… - Su tono era bajo, pero suficiente para que el albino la oyera y se molestara aún más, parecía una de esas tontas mujeres enamoradas, eso era enfermante.

Aizen echó una rápida mirada por todo el local, pero fue su prima quien le señaló un lugar en particular que llamó su atención.

—Mira, Ai-chan, es Tou-kun, y está con otra mujer – Dijo enojada. Aizen no le hubiera tomado importancia al asunto, de no ser porque esa mujer era la hermosa jovencita que había conocido el otro día en extrañas circunstancias ¿Pero que hacía con Hitsugaya?

Sin esperar un segundo, la misma Mayumi lo jaló hacia aquella mesa, no podía negar que estaba celosa, pues se moría de amor por Toushiro, desde que le había conocido y cada vez que él la trataba con indiferencia. Le encantaba su frialdad, nadie era como él.

—¡Tou-kun, buenas noches! – Saludó alegre, aunque en realidad no se sentía así en absoluto.

Hitsugaya tragó grueso, no le gustaba para nada que ella estuviera aquí, no hacía más que molestarlo todo el tiempo. No negaba que era una chica muy hermosa, pero se imaginaba a su lado en un futuro, casado y con una montonera de hijos, teniendo que soportar que le reventara la tarjeta de crédito para ir al salón de belleza, o teniendo que oír todas las noches –cuando deseaba dormir- los cotilleos sobre sus amigas de la alta sociedad, y lo peor de todo, cambiar pañales como un idiota a las tres de la madrugada ¡Definitivamente un infierno!

—Buenas noches – Dijo fríamente, notando como Momo se ponía aún más nerviosa al ver a Aizen frente a ella ¿Es que acaso a Momo le gustaba ese estúpido sin cerebro?

—Buenas noches Hitsugaya, no sabía que te encontraría aquí – Dijo Aizen con sarcasmo en su voz, obviamente para incomodar a Toushiro, sin embargo no quitaba su vista de encima de la joven que lo acompañaba, definitivamente lucía aún más linda que la última vez.

—Yo tampoco me lo imaginé, Aizen – Respondió cortante, pero a decir verdad se estaba cabreando de la cara de tonta de Hinamori.

—Veo que estás muy bien acompañado ¿Se puede saber por quién? – Preguntó aún observando a la sonrojada joven. Por supuesto que conocía su nombre, pero quería oírlo de Hitsugaya, quería saber qué relación había entre ellos, porque había algo en todo esto que no le gustaba para nada.

Momo estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando fue interrumpida por el albino.

—Ella es Momo Hinamori, mi prometida – Dijo como si nada, como si estuviese hablando sobre cualquier tema que no tuviera ninguna importancia, mientras que la aludida abría la boca hasta casi topar el piso.

—¿Qué soy tu qué? – Cuestionó, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar ¿Desde cuándo estaban comprometidos?

Ni idea.

Continuara…

Avance:

Toushiro convence a Momo de ayudarle con el invento de que ella es su prometida, con la excusa de querer ahuyentar a la prima de Aizen, por lo que ella acepta, no sin antes obtener algo a cambio. Rukia y Renji llevan a cabo una cita a ciegas entre Ichigo y Orihime, sin sospechar que ellos ya se conocían desde antes, aprovechando también para pasar un rato juntos, y Matsumoto conocerá a alguien muy especial.

Próximo capítulo: Problemas.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Como se dieron cuenta, Aizen no es malvado en este fic, por lo mismo no es fácil trabajar con él sin que quede Ooc, así que perdón por eso, sé que están todos acostumbrados a que sea malo, pero bueno, yo no quería xD**

**A propósito, su adorable primita es invención mía ^^**

**Bueno, ya por fin comienza a ponerse emocionante la historia, verán por qué ^^**

**Ahora me voy.**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Problemas

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin he podido terminar este capítulo, ya me había tardado ¿Verdad?**

**Gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me animan mucho ^^**

**PD: hay una parte que dije en el adelanto, pero la dejaré para el próximo capítulo ^^**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 3: Problemas**

Momo miraba a Hitsugaya totalmente desconcertada, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar de parte de él ¿Qué ella era su prometida? ¿Pero en qué momento?

—Hitsuga… - Antes de que pudiera terminar, Toushiro la jaló del brazo, haciendo que se pusiera de pie junto con él. Aprovechó el momento al darse cuenta de que ella estaba casi en estado de shock por sus palabras y miró a Aizen triunfante, como diciendo que él había ganado, aunque no tenía muy claro que cosa.

—Disculpa, Aizen, pero tengo algo que hablar con mi novia en privado – Y sin más, jaló a la chica hacia la salida del local, para que ambos pudieran hablar a solas, sin interrupciones de terceros, sin embargo ¿Cómo demonios iba a explicar lo que acababa de hacer?

Era cierto, por un momento, al ver la cara de idiota que Momo había puesto cuando se apareció Aizen, se había sentido realmente molesto, pero eso había sido porque no soportaba que ese hombre fuera mejor que él en ningún sentido, ni mucho menos que la chica que había venido con su persona, estuviera desfalleciendo de amor por su peor enemigo ¡Eso sí que no!

Además, si no hubiera dicho que Momo era su prometida, esta es la hora en que tendría encima a la odiosa esa de Mayumi, rogándole por un beso o un poco de atención, cosa que no soportaba. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, decir que tenía una novia era la excusa perfecta para deshacerse de ella, ya no más llamadas, no más "_Tou-kun ¿Cuándo vamos a salir?"_ ni nada de eso ¡Sería libre!

—Es perfecto – Susurró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, característica en él, pero justo en ese momento sintió como Hinamori se soltaba con fuerza de su agarre, mirándole con el rostro enfadado.

—¡¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Hitsugaya Toushiro? – Lo miró con verdadera furia, Toushiro se había pasado y si esto era una mala broma, no había sido nada graciosa, al contrario —. ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que yo soy tu novia? ¿Q-que me voy a casar contigo?

Él no sabía que responder, pues claramente este no había sido el mejor de sus impulsos ¿Pero qué demonios? Necesitaba zafarse cuanto antes de este problema, aún diciendo una mentira para ello, a pesar de que no le gustaban.

—No te exaltes, ni que fuera verdad – Habló con indiferencia, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón de su perfecto traje, mientras ella le observaba sin comprender —. Escucha, sólo ha sido una forma de deshacerme de la chica ¿La viste no? Es la prima de Aizen, y está enamorada de mí.

—¿Y eso en que me concierne? – Cuestionó, en verdad molesta, no era su culpa que esa chica –que por cierto era muy linda- estuviera enamorada de él, como para que viniera a inventar semejante mentira, que la involucraba totalmente y la dejaba tan mal en frente de un hombre como Aizen —. Además… ¿No te debería hacer feliz que una chica como ella te quiera? ¿O es que acaso juegas para el otro equipo? – Hizo una mueca de picardía, a lo que el albino reaccionó enojándose.

—¡Claro que no! – Pegó el grito alterado, era la primera vez en toda su vida que cuestionaban su hombría y ella no se daría el lujo de dudar de él así —. A mí me gustan las mujeres.

—¿Ah sí? Pues no parece, si andas por ahí huyendo de las chicas lindas como ella, más bien yo diría que tienes "otras" preferencias – La castaña se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un desprecio y apoyando su espalda contra la pared del local, sin embargo, de pronto sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura…?

Miró hacia el frente y se dio cuenta de que Toushiro estaba demasiado cerca de ella. Abrió sus ojos como platos, mientras sentía el suave aliento del chico sobre su cuello, rozando su piel, acariciándole.

—¿Q-qué haces? – Preguntó nerviosa, sentía que sus piernas temblaban, sin poder mantenerla de pie ¿Qué estaba pasando? —. H-hey…

—Eres ingenua – Una de las manos del albino se posó sobre su frente, dándole un leve empujoncito en forma graciosa, se había burlado de ella y Momo lo sabía —. Espero te haya quedado claro que no soy ningún marica.

—Hmp, pues no me gustan los acosadores – Dijo enojada, empujándolo lejos de ella, aunque la expresión de Toushiro no dejaba de ser indiferente, como si nada hubiera pasado hace sólo unos minutos, cosa que la descolocaba totalmente.

—Descuida, no eres mi tipo.

Eso la llenó de ira, primero hacia esa… cosa, acercándosele así y dejándola casi indefensa ante su aliento y después, después le decía que no era su tipo.

—¡¿Entonces por qué dijiste que soy tu prometida? – Gritó, apuntándolo con su dedo índice acusadoramente, como si le estuviera sacando en cara alguna cosa que lo podía avergonzar.

—Ya te lo dije, no soporto a Mayumi, es la prima de este estúpido de Aizen Sousuke, y es una mocosa mimada que sólo piensa en que le cumplan sus caprichos, me tiene harto, por eso pensé que si le decía que tengo novia me dejaría en paz, fue una medida desesperada – Mintió, pues sabía que lo que acababa de decir se le había ocurrido después de que inventó la genial idea de decir que Momo era su novia, sin embargo necesitaba escaparse del interrogatorio como sea —. Así que dime ¿Me ayudarás? ¿O es que tienes que estar libre para que Aizen te haga caso?

—¿De qué hablas? – Hinamori frunció el ceño, haciéndose la ofendida ¿Tanto se le notaba que ese guapo hombre le atraía? Pues claro, si hasta el insensible de Hitsugaya se había dado cuenta ¡Que vergüenza! —. A mí no me gusta él, simplemente estoy agradecida porque el otro día fue muy amable conmigo – Aclaró, desviando la mirada con sus mejillas algo rojas.

—Ajá ¿Y por eso estás sonrojada? – Cuestionó Toushiro, entrecerrando la mirada, causando que Momo se sonrojara aún más —. De todas formas para mí es irrelevante si te gusta ese sujeto, te he preguntado otra cosa.

—Hmp ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? – Momo volvió a cruzarse de brazos, haciendo un desprecio nuevamente, pues realmente Toushiro la exasperaba, era demasiado egocéntrico, pensaba que todo giraba en torno a su persona y eso no era nada agradable en alguien —. Tú no has sido demasiado amable conmigo, es más, por tu mal trato renuncié ¿Qué obtendré a cambio? – Le miró de reojo.

Esto no era bueno, Momo era bastante astuta, a pesar de parecer una niña inocente no tenía nada de eso y ahora mismo lo estaba poniendo entre la espada y la pared. No pensaba regresar ahí y decir que todo había sido un invento, si volvía a esa mesa sería con Momo diciendo que ella sí era su prometida.

—Lo sé, pero si haces esto por mí juro que haré lo que quieras – Dijo como último recurso, medida desesperada tal vez, pero discurso muy persuasivo, aunque no sabía hasta donde podrían llegar los límites de una "inocente" chica como Hinamori.

—De acuerdo… en primera, comenzarás a tratarme como a una persona, en segunda, nada de besos ni abrazos, a lo más te dejaré tomarme la mano.

—Como si quisiera besarte – Susurró por lo bajo, sin embargo ella pudo oírle, aunque sólo frunció el ceño con molestia y no le respondió.

—En tercera, ni pienses que esto durará demasiado, no pienso fingir toda la vida que soy tu novia.

—¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

—Eso quiere decir que desde ahora, soy tu novia, Shiro-chan – Dijo con la más dulce de las sonrisas, provocando un pequeño cosquilleo en el estómago del joven albino, que la miró algo sorprendido por unos segundos, para luego caer en cuenta de cómo había sido llamado, con ese ridículo apodo que Momo le decía cuando eran unos niños huérfanos.

—Hey, no me llames Shiro-ch… - Su frase se cortó a la mitad, porque mientras reía alegremente, Hinamori lo jaló de la mano para hacerlo entrar nuevamente al restaurante, después de todo debían comenzar con su mentirita. Él no entendía a esa chica ¿Cómo podía sonreír de esa forma tan radiante cuando apenas hace unos segundos estaba enojada?

—_Está loca _– Fue todo en lo que pudo pensar, frunciendo el ceño y sin saberlo, preparándose para el circo de su vida, porque esta mentira le saldría muy cara, más de lo que nunca pudo haberlo imaginado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Orihime entró a su departamento esperando encontrarse con su amiga, pero de pronto recordó que ella debía de haberse ido con su jefe Toushiro a cenar. Vaya que eso era raro, a decir verdad Hitsugaya, a pesar de ser muy popular, era demasiado reservado con sus relaciones personales, no dejaba que nadie se enterara de lo que sucedía en su vida y en parte eso le hacía alguien muy misterioso, era curioso verlo poner tanto esmero en obtener el perdón de alguien.

—Me pregunto como les estará yendo en aquella cita – Se dijo con curiosidad, al mismo tiempo que encendía el televisor. Estaban pasando una propaganda sobre el programa de talentos y en él aparecían Ichigo y su banda.

No pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran al pensar en que –aunque fuese por breves segundos- le había conocido.

Pero ahora eso no le preocupaba demasiado, había recordado que Rukia le armó una cita a ciegas quizás con quién y la verdad era que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de su identidad, ni mucho menos sentía deseos de asistir, pero se lo había prometido, así que no podía retractarse.

—Rayos… ¿Qué haré…? – Soltó un suspiro de resignación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aizen y su prima charlaban entre sí, ella se mostraba realmente enojada, estaba celosa de haber visto a su adorado Toushiro con otra chica y que además él dijera que era su prometida ¿Desde cuando estaba comprometido y por qué ella no sabía nada?

—Oh, mira, ya regresan – Dijo de pronto el hombre castaño, el cual no pudo evitar fruncir levemente el ceño al notar que los "novios" venían tomados de la mano. Era una sensación bastante curiosa y extraña, pero sentía cierto descontento al observar esa radiante sonrisa que adornaba ahora el rostro de Hinamori.

—Hola, perdón por hacerlos esperar pero Shiro-chan y yo teníamos asuntos urgentes que atender – Habló Momo de lo más animada, al mismo tiempo que una venita se marcaba en la frente de Toushiro ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarlo así en frente de ese par? Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de reclamar, vio como Aizen se ponía de pie.

—No te disculpes, Hinamori-san – Dijo caballerosamente, tomando la mano de la chica como si fuese todo un galán de película, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de ella se tornaba del color de un tomate. Hitsugaya realmente se sintió ofendido ¿Por qué ese tipo tomaba así la mano de su novia?

—_¡Espera un segundo! Ella no es mi novia de verdad… ¿Entonces por qué me molesta? _– Se preguntó con el ceño fruncido, pues no se suponía que debía importarle algo como eso, sin embargo estaba frente a su peor enemigo, fingiendo que aquella dulce joven era su novia, por lo tanto debía hacerlo bien. Tomó a Momo del brazo y la jaló sutilmente, haciendo que quedara cerca de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que la alejaba de Aizen —. Te agradecería que no tocaras a _mi novia_ ¿Entendido? – Amenazó de mal humor.

Aizen sonrió sínicamente, algo estaba tramando en esa perversa mente, que Hitsugaya estaba seguro de que poseía, que no era un inocente cordero como hacía pensar a todo el mundo, sino un maquiavélico tirano capaz de cualquier cosa por conseguir sus objetivos, la verdad era que Sousuke tenía un poco de ambos.

—Tranquilo, Hitsugaya, que no pienso robártela – Aseguró maliciosamente, por lo que su interlocutor respondió con la misma sonrisa altiva, al tiempo que rodeaba a _su novia_ por la cintura.

—_¿Qué le pasa? _– Pensó Hinamori al sentir como el albino la pegaba aún más a su cuerpo. De pronto se había sentido algo nerviosa y quería alejarse de él, pero no debía hacerlo, se suponía que era su novio y en esas circunstancias no tendría por qué quererlo lejos.

—Pues más te vale, y si me disculpan, vine a una cena con mí prometida – Habló Hitsugaya, haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras —. Así que me gustaría estar a solas con ella.

—P-pero – Hinamori iba a protestar al ver que él estaba siendo tan grosero, sin embargo fue Aizen que tomó la palabra.

—No hay problema, mi prima y yo también vinimos por nuestra cuenta – Dijo mirando a la aludida, que sólo se cruzó de brazos, haciendo un puchero, como diciendo que no quería alejarse de ahí, sin embargo su primo la tomó del brazo para jalarla —. Vámonos Mayumi.

—Pero Ai-chan, no me quiero ir – Se quejaba la castaña, aunque igualmente no fue escuchada y Aizen la sacó a rastras de aquella mesa, llevándola consigo a un lugar más apartado.

Una vez que se perdieron de vista, Momo empujó sutilmente a Toushiro para que éste la soltara, cosa que él no dudó en hacer.

—No tenías que comportarte como un novio celoso, ni mucho menos tan grosero, Aizen-san es muy amable como para que lo trates así – Le reclamó molesta, no entendía como es que Toushiro le odiaba tanto, si él no le había hecho nada.

—Si tanto lo defiendes y te gusta pues vete con él, moja-camas – Terminó con una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿C-como me has llamado? – Interrogó enojada, desde hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese estúpido apodo, pero era verdad, él la llamaba así cuando eran niños, siempre la molestaba con eso y a ella le daban ganas de llorar.

—_Deja de ser tan quejumbrosa, Momo moja-camas – Rió el pequeño albino mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza. Ella estaba llorando, porque había caído al suelo y se raspó la rodilla._

—_¡Pero Shiro-chan, me duele mucho! – Seguía llorando la pequeña, al mismo tiempo que una venita se marcaba en la frente del niño._

—_No me llames Shiro-chan – Se quejó enojado, cruzándose de brazos mientras hacía un gracioso desprecio —. ¡Deja de llorar de una vez moja-camas! – Le gritó._

_Al instante Momo se quedó callada, mirándole fijamente y con pequeñas lágrimas bajando por sus sonrosadas mejillas. Él también la miró, en silencio. La niña parecía querer llorar, pero trataba de contenerse, hasta que de pronto ya no lo aguantó más._

—_¡Shiro-chan, no me grites! – Exclamó, y continuó llorando como hace rato. Él estaba realmente molesto, pero no encontró nada mejor que cubrirse los oídos._

Se sintió nostálgica al recordar todo eso, esos momentos que pasaron juntos jamás los olvidaría, nunca podría borrar eso tan lindo que vivieron, cuando eran amigos de verdad.

De pronto soltó una dulce sonrisa, que sorprendió a Toushiro.

—¿De qué te ríes? – Inquirió enojado, frunciendo su ceño todavía más.

—No te enojes, Shiro-chan, yo vine contigo y me quedaré aquí, contigo – Respondió alegremente, para volver a tomar asiendo en la mesa como si nada hubiera pasado, pero él verdaderamente se sorprendió al oírla, al verla actuar de esa manera. Sintió una opresión en su pecho y por un momento recordó aquellos días, cuando eran unos niños huérfanos.

—_Hinamori… veo que no has cambiado nada, sigues siendo aquella niña llorona _– Pensó, emitiendo una leve y casi imperceptible sonrisa, para volver a sentarse a la mesa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Rukia estaba en su casa, recostada en su cama mientras hablaba por teléfono con uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual le estaba colmando la paciencia en ese momento.

—¡Vamos, Ichigo, no seas aburrido y ven! – Insistió por tercera vez, con el ceño fruncido y los dientes apretados.

—_Ya te dije que no quiero, no me interesan las citas Rukia _– Contestó el peli naranja del otro lado, al oírlo Rukia se sintió furiosa, ella que tanto esfuerzo ponía en buscarle novia y el muy idiota estaba de testarudo rechazando su amable ofrecimiento, pero se iba a enterar.

—¡Ichigo Kurosaki, tú vendrás quieras o no! – Le amenazó llena de ira, oyendo como del otro lado el chico tragaba saliva nerviosamente, al parecer había logrado intimidarlo —. Si no lo haces te arrepentirás ¿Me oyes?

—_De acuerdo _– Se escuchó un suspiro resignado —. _Iré con Renji como tú quieres ¿Está bien? Ahora déjame en paz, tengo sueño._

La llamada se terminó y la pelinegra cayó de espaldas sobre su cama, con una gran y maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eres tan aburrido Ichigo, pero no importa, dejarás de ser un amargado cuando conozcas a tu cita – Desvió la mirada, notando un pequeño llavero en forma de mono de color rojo. Por algún motivo se imaginó a Renji, soltando una graciosa risotada —. Renji, mono idiota…

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Achú! – Estornudó el chico, pellizcándose el tabique de la nariz. Miró para todos lados y comprobó que estaba solo en casa, no había quien le molestara, a fin de cuentas siempre estaba solo, desde que podía recordarlo —. Me pregunto si alguien estará hablando de mí.

Se levantó del suelo, tenía una pequeña habitación de tatamis, no podía pagar algo mejor porque el dinero era bastante escaso. Sacó un futón del armario corredizo y lo extendió por el suelo, para luego recostarse encima de él.

Miró hacia la ventana, al mismo tiempo que con sus manos tocaba una melodía imaginaria en batería.

—Enana del demonio ¿Qué estará planeando tu maquiavélica mente? – Se preguntó con intriga, era cierto, de verdad quería saber la respuesta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Por las iluminadas calles de la ciudad de Tokio, iba muy campante y arreglada la siempre hermosa Rangiku Matsumoto, llevando varias bolsas de compras en sus manos.

—Me pregunto como le estará yendo a mi Taicho – Susurró divertida, cuando de pronto notó del otro lado de la calle un hermoso collar en la vitrina de una tienda, algo que la dejó sin duda fascinada —. ¡Que preciosura, debo comprarlo! – Exclamó.

Del otro lado de la calle, entre un gran tumulto de gente, iba él, muy serio y hablando por su celular, enfundado en su traje de ejecutivo, con el cabello entre blanquecino y gris, ojos rasgados y mirada astuta, como la de un zorro.

—No he podido hablar con Aizen, Kaname, pero no te preocupes que quedamos de comunicarnos mañana – Decía serenamente, pero por alguna razón llevaba esa sonrisa un tanto fingida y salida, que le hacía ver como un demente —. No hay problema, eso que quieres pronto estará listo.

Iba tan sumido en su conversación, que no notó a la mujer de generosas proporciones que pasaba cerca de su persona, ni que el gentío se movía tratando de disiparse. De pronto, alguien le empujó por detrás. Trató de zafarse de una persona que se había recargado contra su codo, pero le volvieron a empujar, ésta vez haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, por lo que inevitablemente terminó cayendo al suelo, golpeándose la rodilla, sin embargo, no todo su cuerpo dio contra el duro pavimento. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta de que una hermosa mujer estaba debajo de él, mirándole sorprendida.

Y él también estaba muy sorprendido.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Caminó hasta la puerta del departamento de su amiga, parándose justo en frente. Se volteó, mostrándose un tanto enojada, pero a la vez sonriente, a fin de cuentas no había sido una mala cena.

—Buenas noches, Hitsugaya-kun – Dijo la chica, esbozando una leve sonrisa que a él lo tomó desprevenido, por lo que sólo pudo voltear a otro lado.

—Buenas noches, y espero mañana vayas a trabajar – Dijo en forma ruda y poco amable, lo que provocó que el ceño de la joven se frunciera.

—Mañana es domingo – Respondió de brazos cruzados. Oyó como él mascullaba algo en voz baja, para luego mirarla a los ojos, con esa apasionante oleada de color esmeralda, tan propia de él —. Y recuerda, si quieres que vuelva comienza a tratarme bien, sino, diré que lo de ser tu novia es falso.

—De acuerdo, entonces el lunes te espero – Bufó molesto. Ahora fue Momo quien desvió la mirada, no sabía por qué, pero sentía que la forma en que él la veía era para poner nerviosa a cualquier chica —. Buenas noches, Hinamori.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar, notó como él se regresaba, tomándola por la muñeca sorpresivamente para voltearla, haciendo que lo mirara.

—Hinamori… - La llamó. Momo sintió como si su corazón hubiese salido de su pecho, fue algo tan inesperado, más por como él la estaba viendo, como se le iba acercando centímetro a centímetro ¿Qué le estaba pasando? —. Oye… - De pronto él se alejó, terminando la frase que iba a decir —. No le digas a nadie esto… de que eres mi novia ¿Entendido?

—S-sí – Asintió la chica con la cabeza. Hitsugaya volvió a acercarse a ella, casi haciéndole sentir su aliento sobre su piel de melocotón, haciendo que ella se pegara a la pared en busca de una salida, pero claramente no la halló. Cerró los ojos y sintió como él depositaba un suave beso sobre su mejilla, para finalmente alejarse de ella.

—Gracias – Susurró antes de marcharse.

Momo sentía sus latidos completamente acelerados, jamás antes se había sentido de esa manera, estaba realmente nerviosa y sus mejillas se había puesto rojas como tomates.

Suspiró y decidió entrar al departamento, pero al hacerlo vio a su amiga Orihime, parada al lado de la puerta, con una taza de té en la mano y con la boca abierta.

—¿Hime-chan? – Le llamó, arqueando una ceja, mas la peli naranja simplemente la apuntó con el dedo en forma temblorosa.

—T-tú… tú… - Balbuceaba la ojigris —. ¿Tú eres la novia del presidente?

Al oírla, los ojos de Hinamori se abrieron con sorpresa, no podía creer que Orihime hubiese escuchado, esto sin duda la metería en un pequeño lío.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El día había llegado tan hermoso como siempre. Mientras Momo se vestía para dar un paseo, Orihime no dejaba de hacerle mil preguntas sobre lo que había oído anoche, simplemente no podía creer que algo así fuera cierto, que Momo fuese novia de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

—Pero vamos, cuéntame aunque sea como fue que sucedió – Le insistió la ojigris. Hinamori le miró, terminando de arreglarse el cabello, dejándolo suelto y libre para ser acariciado por el viento.

—Cielos ¿Por qué tanta insistencia? ¿Qué tiene de increíble si soy o no su novia?

—Pues sí que lo tiene, porque Hitsugaya-san siempre rechaza a todas las chicas que van detrás de él, imagínate que es tan popular que la mitad de las empleadas trabajan ahí sólo por él, y muchas chicas le esperan afuera para verlo salir – De pronto Inoue sacó una revista de farándula, de quien sabe donde, en la cual aparecía una fotografía de Toushiro posando de una forma muy sugerente (no hace falta decir que la imagen era infartante), acompañando una entrevista —. Según varias revistas, él es uno de los solteros más codiciados de nuestro país, bueno – Rectificó —. Ex –soltero por lo que veo.

—¿E-en serio? – Preguntó incrédula la chica durazno, viendo a su amiga asentir con la cabeza.

—Así es, de hecho tienes mucha suerte amiga ¡Te felicito! – Exclamó de lo más emocionada, mientras la otra chica aún estaba desconcertada.

En ese momento el timbre comenzó a sonar. Orihime supuso que se trataba de Rukia, así que se despidió de Momo y se marchó, siempre tan sonriente.

—Pero él y yo… no somos novios de verdad… - Susurró, mientras se llevaba una mano a su mejilla. No pensó que al no haber negado a tiempo aquella relación ante su amiga, causaría tal escándalo más tarde.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando su amiga le dijo que le tendría una cita a ciegas jamás pensó que le saldría con esto. Ahora la pobre de Orihime no sabía en donde meterse, sentía deseos de asesinar a Rukia muy lentamente y sus mejillas se ponían cada vez más rojas, mientras observaba al chico que tenía en frente, el cual se mostraba bastante sorprendido.

—Orihime, él es Kurosaki Ichigo, un amigo mío que está muy feliz de conocerte – Les presentó la Kuchiki, dándole un pequeño codazo en las costillas a Ichigo, el cual parecía paralizado en su sitio, sin dejar de ver a Inoue fijamente —. Vamos, dile algo idiota – Le susurró la chica.

—Eh… yo… mucho gusto Inoue – Se presentó, extendiendo su mano hacia la sonrojada joven, la cual apenas logró reaccionar a tiempo para estrecharla.

Por otro lado, Renji les veía con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque no sabía por qué tenía el presentimiento de que se avecinaban _problemas_.

Continuara…

Avance:

La cita doble se lleva a cabo, en donde suceden un par de cosas interesantes. Sin querer, la noticia de que Momo y Toushiro son novios llega a la oficina, siendo difundida y malinterpretada por todos. Aizen y sus compañeros Gin y Kaname trabajan en cierto proyecto, que podría traer competencia a Toushiro, a la vez de que éste vuelve a acercarse a Momo. Ichigo y su grupo se presentan en el concurso de la tv una vez más, avanzando en popularidad, y el "padre" de Hitsugaya hace su aparición.

Próximo capítulo: ¿Escándalo?

**00000000000000**

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora, ando apurada así que no diré mucho, sólo que espero que les haya gustado.**

**¡Bye!**


	4. Escándalo

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores, ya que poco a poco comienzan a notarse las parejas, así como las verdaderas intenciones de Aizen, que como ya dije, no es malo, pero tampoco es bueno xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews que siempre me animan a seguir, me alegra que les guste esta historia y bueno, sin más les dejo leer.**

**PD: dedico este cap a Lavi-Hime que hace algún tiempo estuvo de cumpleaños, perdón por el retraso amiga, pero aquí está ^^**

**Disclaimer: estos personajes pertenecen a Tite-sama, que daría yo porque Toushiro fuera mío xD**

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Escándalo?**

Ambos estaban en completo silencio, mirando a lados opuestos de la calle, mientras un leve sonrojo cubría sus mejillas. Renji y Rukia veían aquello con malos ojos, se suponía que esto era para que se conocieran, no para que actuaran como un par de tarados.

—Renji, hay que hacer algo, esto no está funcionando – Susurró la pequeña ojiazul a su amigo pelirrojo, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

—Es verdad, sabía que Ichigo era idiota, pero nunca pensé que tanto – Respondió el más alto. Rukia asintió con la cabeza esta vez, convencida de que si no actuaba, todo su esfuerzo por esta cita habría sido tiempo perdido.

Entre ambos comenzaron a cuchichear un par de cosas y de pronto sonrieron maliciosamente. Se separaron un poco y se adelantaron, colocándose a ambos lados de la distraída pareja. Rukia fue al lado de Orihime y Renji estaba junto a Ichigo y al contar tres, les dieron un empujón, haciendo que los dos terminaran sobre el suelo, con la chica encima del peli naranja.

—Ay, lo siento tanto Orihime, no fue mi intención – Se disculpó Rukia fingidamente, era demasiado obvio que no era sincera.

—Lo mismo digo Ichigo – Agregó Renji, fingiendo al igual que su amiga.

—No mientas mono idiota ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – Exclamó Ichigo, que aún no se percataba bien de la situación en la que se encontraba. Alzó la mirada y notó a la sonrojada joven que ahora tenía encima de su cuerpo. Sus ojos grises eran realmente lindos, más de lo que pensó al verla de lejos, por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse también.

—E-etto… perdón, Kurosaki-kun – Se disculpó la apenada Inoue y justo después de sus palabras, ambos se levantaron como rayos, dándose la espalda.

—Está bien, Inoue, no fue tu culpa – Dijo el Kurosaki, llevándose una mano a su nuca en señal de nervios.

Rukia y Renji sólo suspiraron, pues estaban casi igual que al principio y eso no era muy divertido.

—Renji, tengo otra idea – Rukia se acercó al pelirrojo, parándose de putitas a pesar de que él se agachó bastante, pero aún así él era demasiado alto, o ella demasiado pequeña —. ¿Entendiste? – Preguntó luego de susurrarle el plan.

—Sí, entendí muy bien – Aseguró el chico, que luego de eso se levantó, empuñando una mano con mucha pasión —. Déjamelo a mí Rukia, ya verás como hago que funcione.

Mientras ese par trataban de hacer "funcionar" la cita de sus amigos, los otros dos les ignoraban, pues de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo como dos niños tímidos.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

La chica caminaba por las concurridas calles de Tokio, mirando sonriente las vitrinas de las tiendas, hasta que se paró en una interesante, en donde vio una revista con la cara de Toushiro.

Se sonrojó de sólo imaginar que supuestamente ella era la novia de uno de los solteros más codiciados del país, aunque claro, eso no era más que un invento desesperado de él.

Soltó un suspiro, sin saber por qué le importaba tanto esta tontería, después de todo se trataba de una simple mentira que no llegaría más allá de eso.

Sonrió y decidió seguir con su paseo, a pesar de que no conocía a la perfección las calles de Tokio, era divertido ir descubriendo cosas nuevas a cada momento mientras avanzaba. No notó que al pasar por fuera de una librería, cierta persona le acababa divisar, cerrando el libro que estaba ojeando y dejándolo sobre el estante.

—Pero si es nada menos que Hinamori-san – Susurró con una sonrisa, tan arrogante como siempre. Con su mano derecha, peinó su cabello castaño hacia atrás y salió de la tienda, pues tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella.

La chica iba distraída, por eso no dudó en plantarse enfrente, sorprendiéndola, pero para su gusto gratamente, pues ella le sonrió.

—Aizen-san – Dijo con su dulce tono de voz, que sin saber y sin que fuese voluntario por parte del hombre, le causó cierto escalofrío, algo que jamás había sentido antes.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

El líquido transparente caía por sus cabellos blanquecinos y su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el agua lo refrescaba.

—Mira eso, es el chico de la revista – Susurró una chica a su amiga, la cual reía y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Sí lo he visto, es tan guapo – Dijo la otra, soltando un suspiro de enamoramiento.

Toushiro sonrió levemente, con arrogancia. Estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, a donde quiera que fuera las chicas adulaban su atractivo, todas suspiraban de amor por él, pero él no se interesaba en ninguna. Aunque claro, de vez en cuando se entretenía con alguna, a fin de cuentas era un hombre, pero nunca se había enamorado, pensaba que eso no era para él, por eso simplemente no se comprometía seriamente con nadie, tampoco le gustaba ser uno de esos que hacían sufrir a las mujeres.

—Oye, creo que ya se va – Volvió a hablar una de las chicas, mientras Toushiro comenzaba a correr.

Los domingos por la mañana solía salir a trotar para quitarse el estrés, era lo mejor para mantener su buen estado físico, además a veces conocía a alguna chica con la cual mereciera la pena pasar un buen rato.

Siguió corriendo alrededor del parque, tirando la botella vacía al basurero. Estaba concentrado y relajado, sin embargo, cierta escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos le hizo detenerse de golpe, se trataba de Hinamori, quien hablaba animadamente con ese bastardo de Aizen.

—¿Pero que demonios? – Masculló enojado.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Estaban los cuatro afuera del cine. Ichigo compraba unos boletos junto a Renji, pero discutían cual sería el titulo que verían, así que aún no se decidían por qué comprar. Mientras esto sucedía, Rukia y Orihime charlaban un poco más atrás.

—Son muy enérgicos ¿No te parece Rukia-chan? – Comentó la peli naranja con una sonrisa, sin poder dejar de mirar sonrojada a Kurosaki, el cual seguía discutiendo a toda voz con el pelirrojo.

—A mí me parece que son un par de descerebrados – Respondió la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos —. Por cierto Orihime ¿Por qué te has comportado tan extraña durante toda la cita? Se supone que era para que tú y él se conocieran, pero ni siquiera hablan.

—E-es que… Rukia-chan… - Orihime volvió a sonrojarse, bajando la mirada —. V-verás él es… p-pues yo a él… es decir…

—¡Chicas, ya tenemos las entradas, vamos! – Exclamó Renji feliz, al parecer había conseguido las entradas para la película que él quería, pues las de la que Ichigo quería estaban agotadas. Miró a Rukia y sonrió victorioso, sabía que este ambiente estaría perfecto para la parejita, tal y como Rukia le recomendó.

La chica por su parte, le hizo un gesto de aprobación con el dedo al darse cuenta de que verían una película de terror.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—Oh, no debería haberse molestado en acompañarme, Aizen-san – Decía Hinamori con su sonrisa, caminando al lado del hombre castaño, que le sonreía con esa parsimonia tan habitual en él.

—No es ninguna molestia para mí, Hinamori-san, es un gusto caminar contigo – Aseguró Sousuke. Momo bajó la mirada, levemente sonrojada por la presencia de ese hombre tan elegante. Cuando vivía en Paris conoció a muchos hombres de categoría e importantes, debido al trabajo de su madre, sin embargo, ninguno le parecía tan guapo como Aizen —. _Aunque… el amargado de Shiro-chan también… _- Sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos, ese idiota no tenía por qué ocupar su mente ni mucho menos cuando estaba con alguien como Aizen.

—Hinamori.

—_Oh, ahora estoy imaginando su voz _– Pensó, volviendo a sacudir la cabeza, porque lo sentía como una mosca revoloteando a su alrededor.

—Hinamori, te estoy hablando – Insistió la voz.

—_Ya basta… ¿Qué me pasa? No tengo por qué oír su voz en todas partes ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! _– Comenzó a asentir con la cabeza para darse la razón, tenía los ojos cerrados y no podía ver que había dos hombres frente a ella, viéndola con desconcierto.

—¡Hey, Hinamori! – Habló por tercera vez el albino, haciéndola dar un salto asustada. Abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella a Hitsugaya Toushiro, se quedó tan sorprendida que pegó un tremendo grito y se fue para atrás. Cuando él trató de sostenerla, no logró llegar a tiempo y antes de que Momo tocara el suelo, había sido atrapada por unos fuertes brazos, los de Aizen.

—¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó el castaño con su encantadora y enigmática sonrisa, volviendo a hacer que la joven se sonrojara, ahora por sentirlo tan cerca de ella.

—S-sí…

—¡Suéltala! – Gritó el albino, interrumpiendo la "romántica" escena con su grito. Aizen logró estabilizar a la chica y la soltó, para darle en el gusto al quisquilloso muchacho, que sólo lo miraba con rabia y odio mezclados —. Quita tus sucias manos de mi novia, imbécil.

—¡Shiro-chan! – Lo regañó Momo, pues nuevamente estaba siendo demasiado grosero con alguien que no lo merecía, aunque ella en realidad no tenía idea de la rivalidad que existía entre los dos hombres desde hace mucho tiempo, era algo que no tenía nada que ver con ella, sin embargo, se vería muy involucrada.

—¿Por qué te molestas, Hitsugaya? Ya te dije ayer que no te la pensaba quitar – Dijo Aizen con arrogancia, mirando a ese joven de estatura mucho más baja que la suya como si fuera un ser inferior. Pasó de él y se dedicó a mirar sólo a la chica —. Hinamori-san, lamento las molestias, nos vemos otro día – Se alejó a pasos lentos y despreocupados, pero se dio una vuelta para mirar al albino una vez más —. Por cierto, ni pienses que me seguirás ganando como hasta ahora – Y miró de reojo a Hinamori, cosa que Hitsugaya no comprendió muy bien.

Después de que se perdió de vista, Momo miró con su ceño fruncido a Hitsugaya, aunque no pudo evitar reparar en lo guapo que se veía hoy con el cabello húmedo, los pantalones de buzo y la musculosa negra, dejando ver sus brazos perfectamente musculados, al igual que parte de su pecho, pero ese no era el punto, no se suponía que tenía que admirarlo.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? Él sólo intentaba ser amable conmigo ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descortés? – Rezongó molesta.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, sólo puedo decir que no te quiero cerca de ese tipo – Respondió frío y cortante, como si tuviera el derecho de hacerse el importante, pero para Momo no era así, él le debía muchas explicaciones.

Le dio un golpe en el brazo.

—No me digas que estabas celoso y enserio te has creído que somos novios – Dijo enojada, pero sin darse cuenta como las mejillas del albino se teñían levemente de rojo.

—No seas ridícula – La desmintió, desviando la mirada —. Es sólo que Aizen es mi mayor competidor y no quiero que alguien que trabaja para mí sea tan "amiguita" de él, eso no lo permito – Había logrado dar una explicación convincente, pero en realidad no era esa la razón por la que los quería mantener alejados, no lo tenía muy claro, pero le molestaba ver a Hinamori siendo tan estúpidamente seducida por las miraditas y las palabras bonitas de Aizen, conocía a la perfección el juego de ese bastardo y no le gustaría que ella también cayera.

—No te creo, tú sólo tienes envidia de Aizen-san porque él es mucho mejor que tú – Afirmó la chica con una sonrisa, comentario que realmente fastidió al albino ¿Con que ese bastardo de Aizen era mejor que él? Pues le probaría a Hinamori todo lo contrario.

—Sí, eso es lo que les hace creer a todas las mujeres, que es un santo – Dijo aparentando que el asunto no tenía ninguna importancia, pero por dentro se estaba reventando de la risa al ver la cara que tenía Momo, era una expresión un tanto confusa y pasmada —. Pero tú no lo conoces tan bien como yo y puedo decirte con certeza que ese hombre no es más que un casanova, si te hace tanto caso debe ser porque quiere algo más contigo, ya sabes a que me refiero.

Aunque sabía que mentía, pues por lo que conocía a Aizen tenía entendido que era un caballero con las mujeres y las respetaba por sobre todas las cosas, no tenía nada de malo decir una o dos cositas cambiadas.

—T-tú… - Momo habló en tono de enfado, no le estaba gustando el rumbo de esta conversación ¿Qué le estaba insinuando Hitsugaya?

—Siempre que trata así de bien a una mujer es porque piensa llevársela a la cama, y las que le hacen sonrisitas como tú son las más fáciles de convencer – De pronto se quedó callado al sentir un golpe sobre su mejilla. Abrió los ojos como platos, nunca nadie en su sano juicio se había atrevido a golpearle, pero llegaba esta chica y así de simple y sencillo le acababa de plantar tremenda bofetada y encima enfrente de toda la gente del parque, que los miraban curiosos.

—Eres un estúpido, insensible y grosero ¿Cómo te has atrevido a tratarme como a una cualquiera? – Reclamó Hinamori, para luego irse corriendo avergonzada.

Toushiro no creía que lo que dijo pudiera ofenderla, pero ahora que analizaba bien sus palabras, la verdad era que sí habían sido bastante ofensivas para ella.

—Demonios – Masculló, comenzando a correr detrás de la chica para alcanzarla y –aunque le costara- pedirle una estúpida disculpa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aizen subió a su deportivo rojo mientras sacada su celular. Estaba algo malhumorado de haber tenido que interrumpir el paseo con Hinamori y todo por culpa del mocos fastidioso de Hitsugaya Toushiro, estaba más que claro que ese chaval lo odiaba, pero no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, a fin de cuentas siempre era él quien le vencía en todo, _en todo_.

—Muy bien, si quieres jugar entonces jugaremos, esta vez… no sólo te venceré en los negocios, sino también en el amor – Susurró con una arrogante sonrisa, para después oír el tono de marcado de su teléfono, esperando a que la persona del otro lado le respondiera.

—_¿Bueno? Que sorpresa Aizen._

—Déjate de bromas Gin, hablamos ayer – Dijo el hombre castaño, encendiendo el motor de su auto —. Quiero que saques "eso" a la luz, conseguí para ti una entrevista importante que nos hará difundir la noticia por todo el país, muy pronto seremos la empresa editorial más grande de todo Japón – Hizo una pausa, pensando en como llevaría a su pequeño enemigo a la quiebra —. Cuanto contigo Gin, hablaré con Kaname para arreglar todo el asunto legal.

Después de colgar el llamado arrancó su automóvil, se dirigía a la oficina de su abogado Tousen Kaname, un hombre que a pesar de tener la discapacidad de haber perdido la vista, era todo un genio en su trabajo y conocía todo lo referente a la legalidad de sus empresas. Por su parte, Gin Ichimaru esa su corredor en la bolsa, además de ser el vicepresidente de su empresa y su mejor amigo, la persona que lo conocía todo de él.

Volvió a sonreír arrogantemente, imaginando la cara de Hitsugaya cuando le robara a su querida novia, puesto que como siempre, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para conseguir algo que le interesaba; y Hinamori le interesaba mucho.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Kya! – Exclamó Orihime cuando vio la horrible cara del hombre manchada de sangre en la enorme pantalla del cine. Sin poder pensar en otra cosa que no fuera esconderse del miedo, se abrazó a lo que tenía más cerca: Ichigo.

El chico de cabello anaranjado miró hacia su costado al sentir dos enormes cosas blandas y suaves rebotando contra su brazo. Fue ahí que vio a Orihime, tan bella y dulce con su carita asustada, no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un niño pequeño.

—I-Inoue… no deberías asustarte, es sólo una película – Le aconsejó, tartamudeando como un idiota. Sintió entonces un escalofrío en la espalda y al voltearse pudo ver las sonrisas pícaras de Renji y Rukia, que estaban más apartados que ellos. _Que conveniente_. Ellos ahí bien lejos y a él lo dejaban solo con Inoue, seguramente estaban planeando que esto pasara —. _Bueno, no es que me desagrade que ella me abrace pero… _- Nuevamente sintió el contacto de los senos femeninos —. _Demonios… _- Enrojeció por completo.

—K-Kurosaki-kun… tengo miedo… me quiero ir – Susurró la chica, escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico, acercándose más a él, hasta el punto en que Ichigo pudo sentir el aroma de su cabello, tan dulce y fresco como un día de primavera.

—S-si quieres te puedo sacar… esta película es muy aburrida – Dijo el chico, viéndola asentir con la cabeza.

Segundos después los dos se pusieron de pie y salieron de aquella sala, ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus dos amigos, que esperaron un rato para seguirles.

—¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó el Kurosaki, entregándole un vaso de refresco a la chica que estaba a su lado, la cual bebió un poco y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, lo siento… es que no soporto la sangre – Confesó con las mejillas sonrojadas, al parecer ni siquiera se había fijado en el momento en que estuvieron abrazados, cosa que era un alivio para Ichigo, puesto que le había resultado muy vergonzoso todo aquello, más aún cuando notó a esos dos idiotas mirándolo.

—Descuida, a muchas personas les pasa – Habló Ichigo un poco más relajado, aunque en realidad aún estaba tenso al recordar ese abrazo, pues por un momento sus latidos se habían acelerado demasiado y eso nunca le había pasado antes, ni siquiera con las chicas con las que había compartido "algo".

—De todas formas lo siento – Volvió a disculparse Inoue, cuando vio salir a Rukia en compañía de Renji. Al parecer estaban discutiendo sobre alguna tontería, pero de pronto ella e Ichigo notaron algo extraño, de un momento a otro el pelirrojo se había agachado a la altura de Rukia para susurrarle algo al oído, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara como un tomate, para luego dar un salto y plantarle un zape en la cabeza.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo esos dos? – Se preguntó Ichigo intrigado, sin embargo decidió no interrogarles cuando les vio acercarse un tanto incómodos, lo mejor era dejarlo así —. Chicos, tuvimos que salir porque Inoue se sentía mal ¿Verdad Inoue?

—¿Eh? S-sí… - Respondió ella, para luego mirar a su amiga —. Rukia-chan, ya me quiero ir a casa, estoy algo cansada.

—Como quieras, yo también deseo irme – Respondió Rukia de brazos cruzados y mirando a Renji con enfado. Tomó de la mano a su amiga y sin siquiera despedirse, la jaló hacia la salida.

—Maldición ¡Rukia deja de ser tan infantil! – Exclamó enfadado, yendo detrás de las dos chicas.

Ichigo –por su parte- sólo suspiró, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos y yendo detrás de los otros tres.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¡Hinamori! – La llamó por vigésima vez, hasta que finalmente logró darle alcance tomándola por la muñeca, pero en un agarre suave.

—Suéltame – Exigió la joven, tratando de liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que él pusiera más fuerza en su agarre, estaba claro que no pensaba dejarla ir de nuevo y menos después de haberle pegado.

—No, escucha, lo siento – Se disculpó lo más sinceramente que pudo, aunque él solía ser siempre perfecto y no cometer ningún error, por eso jamás pedía disculpas, sin embargo ya llevaba disculpándose con esta chica varias veces ¿Es que acaso podía cometer tanto errores con alguien como ella?

—Eres un tonto, no quiero oírte – Dijo Momo bajando la mirada. Se sentía triste de que su amigo de la infancia pensara de ella como si fuera alguna clase de mujerzuela barata ¿Acaso creía que por sonreírle a Aizen ella se iba a acostar con él? Cuando Momo ni siquiera había… ni una sola vez…

—Por favor, sé que me pasé, pero entiéndeme… - Soltó un suspiro de frustración, nuevamente tendría que mentir si quería que ella dejara de mirarlo como a un monstruo —. No quiero que caigas en las redes de ese tipo, no te conviene y te lo digo por tu bien, es un casanova.

—¿De verdad lo haces por eso? – Cuestionó Hinamori bajando la mirada otra vez.

—Sí, es por eso, porque no quiero que te haga daño – Aseguró, aunque en realidad era cierto, aunque le costara admitirlo no quería que Aizen ni que nadie le hiciera daño a Momo, después de todo habían sido amigos antes y sentía un fuerte aprecio hacia ella, a pesar de todo aún la consideraba su amiga de la infancia.

—Entonces… te creeré – Dijo al fin la chica, mirándole a esos ojos turquesas que de verdad le parecían encantadores —. Gracias por… preocuparte por mí…

Hitsugaya se quedó observándola en silencio, atravesándola con la mirada y sintiendo que ella también podía atravesarlo con la suya, con su dulzura y calidez, algo que jamás había visto en ninguna otra mujer ¿Podría ser Hinamori la primera mujer en hacerle sentir diferente?

—No es nada – Respondió al fin, desviando la mirada.

Ella simplemente sonrió y después se quedó en silencio, sin saber que más decir, hasta que fue él quién se atrevió a romper el hielo.

—Bueno… - Miró su reloj de mano —. Es bastante tarde… ¿Qué te parece si almorzamos?

Ella sólo lo miró algo sorprendida, para luego asentir con la cabeza con una alegre sonrisa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—R-Rukia-chan, deja de jalarme, por favor – Pedía Orihime tratando de liberarse de la pelinegra, pero aunque ésta fuera pequeña, tenía la fuerza de un demonio —. Rukia-chan – Volvió a quejarse.

—Ya – Dijo Rukia deteniéndose de golpe, para soltar a su amiga —. Lo siento, perdón, pero estaba muy enojada porque el imbécil de Renji… él… - Se sonrojó antes de terminar la frase, había algo en todo esto que no le estaba gustando a la peli naranja.

—Rukia-chan… ¿Ha pasado algo entre Abarai-san y tú? – Inquirió entrecerrando la mirada.

Rukia dudó en responder, pero cuando finalmente lo iba a hacer, miró hacia el frente, quedándose sorprendida con lo que acababa de observar.

En ese instante tanto Renji como Ichigo les dieron alcance y al notar que Rukia no quitaba la vista de un punto en específico, decidieron mirar hacia allí también, divisando a una pareja sentada en un pequeño restaurante. Ella era una chica que desde lejos se veía dulce y buena gente, con el cabello castaño oscuro y tomado en una especie de rodete, mientras que él era no muy alto, de cabello blanquecino y desordenado y llevaba puesta ropa deportiva.

—¿Y esos quienes son? – Preguntó Renji, pues él no conocía a ninguno de los dos y no entendía que les podía ver Rukia con tanto tesón.

Ichigo afinó su vista y pudo reconocer a uno de ellos.

—¡Pero si es Toushiro!

Orihime le miró algo sorprendida de que conociera a su jefe, pero después miró a Rukia.

—Rukia-chan ¿Qué pasa?

—Ese hombre… me parece conocido… ¿Y además que hace Hina con él? – Dijo con duda, pues estaba seguro de haber visto antes a aquel albino, aunque ella tenía muy mala memoria, pero debería recordar a un chico tan guapo, pues a pesar de estar lejos de él, podía apreciar que no estaba nada mal.

—Él es Hitsugaya Toushiro, mi jefe en la editorial donde trabajo – Habló Orihime, llamando la atención de los tres que la acompañaban —. Y no te vayas a sorprender demasiado, pero ayer me he enterado de que Hina-chan y él son novios.

—¡¿Qué? – Gritó Rukia alteradísima y totalmente sorprendida.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

En la mesa de aquel restaurante estaban los dos jóvenes hablando animadamente. Hinamori se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que Toushiro no era "tan" cascarrabias como al principio se presentó ante ella, es más, era una persona bastante relajada.

—Y dime una cosa, Hitsugaya-kun – Dijo ella con su sonrisa, con ese tono de voz tan dulce y amable que podía acelerar el corazón de cualquier hombre sin que ella se diera cuenta —. ¿Qué sucedió después de que nos separamos en aquel orfanato? – Su expresión de pronto se volvió algo triste —. Nunca volví a saber nada más de ti, me preocupaba mucho… pensé que te sentirías solo…

—_¿Ella estaba… preocupada por mí…? _– Pensó sorprendido. Ciertamente al principio también él lo estaba por ella, se había acostumbrado a ser su protector y cuando de un día para el otro le faltó su mejor amiga, se sintió abandonado, tal vez traicionado, y comenzó a odiar a todo el mundo, a todos los que lo rodeaban

Pero entonces llegó "él" y le rescató de su soledad, le brindó un hogar y lo hizo parte de su familia, su hijo único, su único heredero.

—No pasaron muchas cosas, poco tiempo después de que te fuiste me adoptó un hombre muy bueno – Comentó como si nada, aunque en el fondo el tema le dolía de verdad, aún no podía perdonar a sus verdaderos padres por abandonarlo, nunca lo haría.

A veces se preguntaba como se sentiría vivir con las personas que de verdad llevaban su sangre, pero creía que no había nadie en el mundo mejor que su _padre_. Deseaba ser su hijo de verdad, pero desgraciadamente no era así. Si él tuviera un hijo… ¿Sería tan cobarde como para abandonarlo?

No lo creía así, pero aún así, había tomado la decisión de jamás tener un hijo, por eso siempre que se involucraba con alguna mujer se aseguraba de protegerse primero, por eso, ni loco se metería con la loca prima de Aizen, que sabía muy bien sólo deseaba amarrarlo con un hijo para después tenerlo a su merced toda la vida.

—Yo pensaba en ti todos los días – Dijo de pronto Hinamori, haciéndole sentir en un ambiente cálido y grato con esa melodiosa voz que poseía —. Siempre me preguntaba como estabas, si es que aún seguías siendo un gruñón – Sonrió graciosamente —. Y no has cambiado mucho.

—Hmp – Expresó molesto —. Y tú sigues siendo una llorona moja-camas – La retó, a lo que ella infló las mejillas con enfado, pero se veía tan graciosa.

—No me llames de esa forma, ya no soy una niña ni mucho menos mojo la cama.

—Tienes cara de niña – Afirmó Hitsugaya, mirándola de una forma poco apropiada, pero por suerte ella no lo notó. No mentía, Hinamori tenía cara de niña, pero tenía cuerpo de mujer, un cuerpo que cualquier hombre como él podría desear tener en su cama. De pronto lo imaginó, imaginó como se vería esa chica desnuda entre sus sábanas y gimiendo en sus brazos, pero tan rápido como vio aquella imagen, la hizo desaparecer de su mente, porque definitivamente no podía pensar esas cosas de ella.

—Deja de molestarme, Hitsugaya-kun eres malo – Se volvió a quejar Momo, a lo que él simplemente respondió con una sonrisa arrogante.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Matsumoto estaba saliendo de una tienda de ropa, pues acababa de comprarse otra cosa para lucir mañana en el trabajo, le gustaba estar muy presentable.

En ese momento, sin querer se topó contra el pecho de una persona y se alejó de él para pedirle disculpas, pero al verle la cara no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonrojarse como un tomate.

—Oh, pero si es usted – Dijo el hombre de la sonrisa zorruna, el mismo que se había encontrado no hace mucho en circunstancias parecidas, pero más vergonzosas.

—Yo… lo siento mucho señor, no lo vi – Respondió la mujer avergonzada. No solía ponerse así ante ningún hombre, eran ellos los que se ponían nerviosos con su sola presencia, pero este hombre, con ese porte que tenía, era algo muy especial, sin saber por qué le hacía temblar.

—No es problema, yo iba distraído, igual que la otra vez – Dijo Gin Ichimaru, mirando completamente a la mujer que tenía frente a él para comprobar que era hermosa, nunca había visto a nadie así, realmente era un hombre con suerte —. Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero no podría estar tranquilo si no conozco su nombre, así que… ¿Sería tan amable de decírmelo?

—Rangiku Matsumoto – Respondió algo sorprendida, ese hombre era todo un galán y tenía mucha seguridad, algo que le agradaba demasiado a ella —. ¿Y el suyo sería?

—Gin, Gin Ichimaru, mucho gusto – Dijo el peli gris, tomando la mano de Rangiku para besarla levemente.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Cuando Hinamori llegó a su casa o más bien la de su amiga, soltó un enorme suspiro y se sentó en el sofá. No podía pasarle esto ¿Por qué su corazón estaba tan acelerado? ¿Acaso era por haber pasado casi toda la mañana en compañía de Hitsugaya?

—Hitsugaya-kun… - Susurró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Por primera vez hoy habían tenido una conversación normal y amena, en donde habían podido hablar de ellos y le agradó mucho compartir aquel momento a su lado, pues él era su amigo.

Era sólo eso, nada más que eso.

Vio que la puerta se abría, era Orihime, acababa de regresar, al parecer había durado bastante su cita.

—¿Cómo te fue? ¿Dónde estabas?

—En casa de Rukia-chan, me pidió que le hablara sobre un asunto – Respondió sonriéndole la peli naranja —. Por cierto Hina-chan, te vimos con tu nuevo novio en un restaurante, se veían muy lindos juntos.

—¿Eh? – Las mejillas de Hinamori enrojecieron ¿Así que se veían bien juntos? No se esperaba oír algo así. Y pensar que eran novios de mentira, que ni siquiera se habían besado.

Espera… ¿Ella quería besar a Hitsugaya?

—_No, claro que no ¿Por qué querría yo besarlo? _– Pensó con el ceño fruncido. Sonrió fingidamente a su amiga y se adentró en su habitación, tomando entre sus manos su libro favorito, una historia del que –según ella- era el mejor novelista del mundo; Hyorinmaru.

Amaba los escritos de ese hombre, soñaba con conocerle algún día y poder pedirle un autógrafo, pero por extraño que pareciese nadie le había visto el rostro al famoso escritor, absolutamente nadie conocía su verdadera cara.

—Bueno, será que es demasiado tímido – Se dijo con una sonrisa.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Aquella noche Orihime se encontraba frente al televisor, observando con una sonrisa al chico que tanto le gustaba. Nuevamente él y su grupo habían ganado en votaciones y hoy por hoy, se estaban haciendo realmente populares, lo más probable era que ganaran el programa y se consolidaran como un grupo de verdad.

—Kurosaki-kun… - Susurró con las mejillas sonrojadas, pero al mirar el otro chico, a Renji, recordó lo que su amiga Rukia le había relatado cuando fueron a la casa de ella.

—_¿Cómo dices Rukia-chan? – Preguntó sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír, no podía creer que después de que hubiera pasado eso ellos se comportaran tan amigables como si nada, aunque en algún momento fue obvio que no pudieron soportar el hacerse los indiferentes, pero si ella estuviera en la situación de Rukia no hubiera sido capaz de mirar a Renji a la cara —. ¿Cuándo dices que pasó eso?_

—_Ayer en la noche… - Respondió Rukia bajando la mirada —. Nunca había pasado nada entre nosotros, siempre hemos sido amigos… pero… no sé que pasó para que acabáramos así…_

—_¿Te arrepientes?_

—_Claro que sí, arruinamos nuestra amistad, a pesar de que hoy pudimos fingir muy bien… yo no volveré a ver a Renji como antes… - La pelinegra dejó escapar una pequeña lágrima de sus ojos azules y Orihime la abrazó para darle consuelo, sabía que esto debía ser muy difícil para ella, muy a pesar de lo fuerte que pudiera ser._

—Rukia-chan… ¿Estarás bien? – Se preguntó con preocupación.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Un nuevo día había llegado, Hinamori caminaba alegremente hacia la empresa para comenzar con su "segundo" primer día de trabajo. Cuando entró, se dio cuenta de que todos le miraban en forma un poco extraña, pero seguramente era por verla ahí después de haber renunciado. Pensó de todas formas que debían hacerse a la idea de tenerla de regreso, sin embargo, al llegar al que solía ser su puesto de trabajo, se llevó una gran impresión al ver en la pantalla de su ordenador una página web de una revista de cotilleos, en donde aparecía nada menos que ¡Ella!

Estaba ahí en una fotografía, era ella junto a Toushiro en el restaurante en donde habían almorzado ayer y arriba de la foto, había un encabezado; "_La nueva y secreta novia del codiciado empresario Hitsugaya Toushiro_".

¡Dios! ¿Cómo se habían enterado de ello?

¿Quién pudo hacerlo?

Y lo peor era lo que decía ahí.

"_Está confirmado que este pareja está tan enamorada que incluso ya se habla de matrimonio. Al parecer las mujeres de este país deberán hacerse a la idea de perder a este magnífico ejemplar de hombre"._

—¿P-pero qué es esto? – Preguntó horrorizada, nunca creyó que esa tonta mentira de que eran novios alcanzaría tales proporciones.

—Eso mismo quisiera saber, la noticia ha salido publicada en todas las revisas y webs del país, menos en las nuestras claro – Escuchó una voz detrás de ella. Dio un respingo asustada y se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Toushiro, quien se mostraba más serio de lo normal, seguro estaba molesto porque ahora todos creían que ella era su novia y la realidad no era esa.

—Hitsugaya-kun… yo… lo siento…

—¿Por qué te disculpas? – Interrogó él, tratando de sonar menos molesto —. Tú no has hecho que esto suceda.

—Pero aún así yo… - Momo bajó la mirada, sin saber que decir, además, cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar, notó que todos los que cuchicheaban sobre ellos se quedaban en completo silencio al observar como un hombre alto se aparecía. Tenía el cabello blanco y liso, y su mirada era la de alguien amable, pero aún así imponía respeto y llamaba al orden.

Toushiro lo miró con calma, pero con algo de sorpresa, ya que él no solía venir a la empresa.

—Padre… - Susurró, captando la atención de Hinamori, quién lo miró asombrada.

—Toushiro, necesito hablar contigo – Dijo con severidad, posando sus ojos sobre la jovencita que estaba junto a su hijo, algo le decía que ella traería muchos cambios a la vida de su heredero.

Continuara…

Avance:

El padre de Toushiro tiene una seria plática con su hijo, en donde conoce a su "nuera" y queda encantado con ella. Aizen planea la quiebra total para la familia de Hitsugaya y para eso, quiere quitarle lo más preciado para él; el amor. Matsumoto comienza a salir con Gin, sin saber que podrían llegar a ser enemigos en el futuro. Rukia y Renji deciden hablar respecto a lo que pasó. Ichigo y Orihime se reencuentran en otras circunstancias. Mientras, Toushiro y Momo comienzan a acercarse un poco más y él intenta descubrir quien ha difundido aquella noticia, pero tiene cierta sospecha.

Próximo capítulo: Juegos sucios.

**-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Colorín colorado, este capítulo ha acabado xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado jeje. Vaya nuestro Shiro-chan se ha vuelto medio pervertido, lo bueno es que ya se muestra más simpático con Momo ¿No? Y posiblemente más adelante sea más que simpático xD**

**¿Qué habrá pasado entre Renji y Rukia que pueda ser tan importante y fuerte como para hacerla llorar?**

**¿Y quién será el padre de Shiro? (estoy segura de que lo imaginan)**

**¿Qué planeará nuestro maquiavélico Aizen? Sí que es malo xD Na, ni comparado con la serie jajaja.**

**Bueno, me despido, espero que este cap les haya gustado, porque a mí me agradó y divirtió mucho hacerlo.**

**¡Hasta otra! ^^**


	5. Juegos sucios

**¡Hola!**

**Por fin me encuentro subiendo una de mis historias de Bleach jajaja, he estado un poco floja con esta serie, pero ya comienzo a repuntar xD Las otras dos estarán en los próximos días, o eso espero ^^u**

**Gracias por sus reviews ene este fic, espero que el capítulo les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama.**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

**Capitulo 5: Juegos sucios**

Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Hace tiempo que no tenía a su padre de visita en la oficina y encima tenía que llegar justo en el momento en que se armaba todo ese revuelo. Quería gritar de la rabia que estaba sintiendo, no hacia esa chica que estaba educadamente sentada a su lado, sino hacia la persona –que estaba seguro– que había difundido esa noticia, no podía haber sido nadie más que _esa persona_.

—Así que, la señorita aquí presente es tu novia, hijo mío –dijo el hombre de largo cabello blanquecino, mirando a la jovencita de manera diligente, para luego voltear hacia su hijo una vez más —. ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías novia? Sobre todo porque tienen planes de casarse –Hinamori se sonrojó ante lo escuchado —. No es posible que lo supiera todo el mundo antes que yo, que soy tu propio padre.

—Por favor, no exageres –dijo Toushiro, restándole importancia al asunto —. No es para tanto, además tampoco es cierto eso de que nos vamos a casar, sólo… lo hablamos y ya, no sé como la prensa se enteró ¿Verdad Hinamori? –preguntó mirando directamente a la chica, para que ella le siguiera el juego. No quería tener que engañar a su padre también, pero las cosas se habían salido de control y de ninguna manera podía decirle que eso de ser novios era todo un invento de él.

—Eh… sí, así es, Hitsugaya-kun –respondió la chica, sonriendo dulcemente. _Rayos_. Es que Hinamori tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa…

Jûshiro Ukitake miró a su hijo adoptivo con una ceja alzada, para luego fijar su vista en la dulce jovencita, la cual lucía realmente apenada y asustada. Cabía destacar que era totalmente diferente a todas las mujeres con las que él había visto salir a Toushiro –que no eran muchas–, esta chica era mucho más refinada y se notaba más decente, sinceramente no sabía de donde su hijo había sacado a las otras.

—Me gusta, es una chica muy linda para ti –dijo de pronto, haciendo que Hitsugaya se sorprendiera.

—¿Eh?

—Hijo mío –Jûshiro miró a Toushiro de forma seria, casi nunca le veía así, pues siempre estaba mostrando su mirada compasiva. A pesar de lo mucho que él le había insistido a Toushiro cuando lo adoptó sobre ponerle su apellido, él decía que quería recordar el nombre de quien lo hizo tan desdichado y así poder odiarle, era algo que jamás iba a perdonar y que no quería olvidar —. Ella es una buena chica, espero que la trates muy bien.

—G-gracias –dijo algo sorprendido el joven albino, ya que no se esperaba una aprobación tan rápida de parte de su padre, generalmente él miraba por todos lados a las chicas que "salían" con él y luego decía que no eran para él. Lo gracioso era que Hinamori ni siquiera era su novia de verdad y sin embargo era la primera que su padre aceptaba.

Después de hablar un rato más con ellos Ukitake se levantó y dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer, así que se despidió educadamente y se retiró, dejando a los "novios" a solas.

—Eso fue incómodo –dijo Toushiro frunciendo el ceño. Había estado nervioso todo el tiempo, hasta que su padre se había mostrado sonriente al aceptar a Momo —. ¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?

—Lo siento –volvió a disculparse como la vez pasada la chica, de verdad se sentía culpable por que ellos estaban metidos en un lío como ese. Bajó la mirada y se mostró realmente triste, lo que hizo sentir mal a Hitsugaya. No entendía como ella podía ser así de linda, si esto no tenía nada que ver con algo que ella hubiera hecho, es más, todo había empezado por un estúpido impulso de él, el cual se había vuelto una increíblemente enorme mentira que ahora implicaba que iban a casarse.

—Te dije que no era tu culpa –habló de forma algo tosca. Nunca había estado acostumbrado a ser delicado con las mujeres, pero por más que trataba no le gustaba ser así con ella, Momo era especial para él, porque la conocía desde que ambos eran unos niños.

—Aún así… debe molestarte mucho que todos anden diciendo que te vas a casar conmigo, o que todos nos miren de la forma en que lo hacen.

—Momo –Toushiro posó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, la cual alzó la mirada para verle, perdiéndose en sus profundos ojos esmeraldas —. En realidad todo es culpa mía, pero no te preocupes, si a ti te molesta que todos piensen… que estamos juntos, entonces eres libre de desmentirlo cuando quieras.

—Yo no haré eso Shiro-chan –aseguró con una sonrisa tierna —. No quiero dejarte mal.

Toushiro suspiró, tratando de reprimir aquel sentimiento que se apoderaba de su pecho, el cual le indicaba que abrazara a esa chica. Se sentía horrible la opresión en el pecho, el latido furioso de su corazón con sólo verla. _Que molesto._

Cuando Momo bajó nuevamente la mirada, notó algo en los pantalones perfectamente pulcros de su jefe y "amigo", había una mancha de alguna cosa de color blanco, que lo hacía lucir muy mal.

—Tienes una mancha –le anunció la chica, tomando delicadamente la tela de la prenda del chico, sin embargo aquella mancha se encontraba ubicada en un lugar muy comprometedor y al sentir la suave mano de la castaña, Hitsugaya tembló levemente, alejándose al instante de ella.

—¿Qué crees que estás tocando? –cuestionó tratando de parecer enfadado, pero en realidad le hubiese gustado que ella hiciese otra cosa y eso lo estaba preocupando. ¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella de formas pervertidas? Él nunca había sido ese tipo de persona, pero ahora, parecía que desde que ella había llegado su perfecta y recta vida se había transformado completamente.

—L-lo siento Shiro-chan –se disculpó Hinamori apenada, con las mejillas levemente encendidas —. Es que… esa mancha… creo que puedo sacarla.

Toushiro se miró y frunció el ceño. No recordaba haberse hecho aquella horrenda mancha, pero ciertamente lucía pésimo en sus caros pantalones y si ella era capaz de quitarla, entonces más le valía que lo hiciera de una vez, pues no pensaba andar así todo el día haciendo el ridículo, esa mancha tenía la pinta de ser _otra cosa_.

—Haz lo que quieras –respondió quitándose el cinturón, seguido del botón de su ropa. Hinamori abrió los ojos como platos y cuando él estaba a punto de bajarse el cierre, tuvo que gritar.

—¡P-para! ¡¿Qué haces? –exclamó totalmente apenada. En su vida jamás había visto a un hombre sin pantalones (literalmente hablando) y no planeaba empezar ahora, en esta situación, con él. Se suponía que ver el cuerpo masculino sin ropa era algo que sólo haría cuando se entregara a su verdadero amor, no antes —. Eres un pervertido Shiro-chan.

—A ver, en primera no soy ningún pervertido –aclaró, aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso —. En segunda, no me llames Shiro-chan. Y en tercera, ¿cómo demonios planeas limpiarme la mancha si no me puedo quitar los pantalones?

—S-sólo siéntate ahí que yo veré como me las arreglo –apuntó hacia la silla del escritorio del joven presidente, el cual, suspirando con fastidio, accedió a la petición de la chica. Se sorprendió un poco cuando la vio arrodillándose al lado de él, al tiempo que con cuidado volvía a posar sus manos delicadas sobre la tela de su pantalón, pero viéndola así, parecía que iba a hacer algo diferente, cosa que no podía evitar imaginarse una y otra vez.

Veía los labios rosados de Hinamori y se perdía en el movimiento de ellos al momento de respirar. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para dejar de mirarla y así evitar que ella se diera cuenta de lo que le estaba provocando.

—Hinamori, ¿podrías darte prisa?

—Hago todo lo que puedo Hitsugaya-kun –respondió la chica, la cual luchaba contra la mancha sin obtener resultados. En un momento, llegó a rozar aquella parte de Hitsugaya que es tan sensible para un hombre, haciendo que sin querer éste soltara una especie de gruñido. Ella lo miró asombrada, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué había sido eso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió repentinamente.

—¡Tiacho, tengo que decirle a…! –la que había entrado era Matsumoto, quién se cortó a media frase en cuanto vio la imagen que estaba frente a sus ojos. Su Tiacho sentado en la silla de su escritorio y la dulce Hinamori arrodillada enfrente de él, con sus manos sobre el pantalón. Se quedó con la boca abierta, al igual que ellos dos y lo único que atinó a hacer, fue a tomar la chapa de la puerta —. Perdón por interrumpir –se disculpó antes de salir, volviendo a dejar cerrado.

Hitsugaya respiró hondo, una, dos, y tres veces antes de explotar.

—¡Matsumoto! –fue todo lo que se oyó.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Gin miró una vez más a su socio y amigo, el cual no dejaba de observar por la ventana de su grande y lujosa oficina, ubicada en uno de los mejores lugares de la ciudad de Tokio. El hombre de cabellera gris sonrió, estaba seguro de que lo que sea que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Aizen, era algo peligroso, él siempre estaba trazando sus planes al filo de la navaja.

—¿Y que has decidido al respecto? –preguntó al fin el hombre de sonrisa zorruna, a lo que Aizen, volteándose, le prestó toda su atención —. Pues la entrevista está lista, sólo hace falta dar el sí.

—He decidido cambiar los planes –respondió el castaño, caminando hasta caer sentado en su silla, el puesto de presidencia de _Hogyoku Company, _una de las más grandes editoriales del país y la mayor competencia de _Soul Society_. Desde siempre estas dos empresas de la literatura se habían odiado entre sí, era casi imposible divisarles en algún evento social sin ser hostiles los unos con los otros, un claro ejemplo de ello eran Toushiro y Aizen.

—Entonces… ¿No quieres que se sepa aún de nuestro convenio para expandirnos a los cinco continentes?

Aizen negó con la cabeza de forma mecánica. Sabía que en este negocio no había fallas, que con él, destruiría para siempre al presuntuoso de Hitsugaya Toushiro, sin embargo, deseaba verle destruido de una forma aún peor, no sólo en la ruina total, sino de manera emocional.

—Tengo pensado un plato de entrada mucho más suculento para aquella jugada –dijo con una sonrisa, pensando en la dulce Hinamori. Hace tiempo que no miraba a una mujer como lo hacía con ella, no era sólo el hecho de poder darle una lección a Hitsugaya, sino que, además de todo aquello, la chica le parecía realmente hermosa y disfrutaría de arrebatársela al albino, de eso no había dudas.

—Haz lo que quieras –dijo finalmente Gin, restándole importancia y sin atreverse a preguntar la razón del cambio de planes, porque seguramente tenía algo que ver con esa jovencita que Aizen le había comentado, la que salió en todas las revistas que ellos representaban como la "novia oficial" de Toushiro Hitsugaya.

Gin sonrió de medio lado y se imaginó que su "sádico" amigo estaba pensando por fin en sentar cabeza, seguro con la novia del chico odioso.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Orihime miró con la boca abierta y un notorio sonrojo a Matsumoto, luego de que ella le contara lo que había visto en la oficina de su jefe. La chica de los cabellos naranjas no se lo podía creer, menos de una chica tan tímida y dulce como Momo, que estuviera haciendo "ese" tipo de cosas en la oficina del jefe.

—¿D-de verdad, Rangiku-san?

—Así es, yo los vi –respondió la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza —. Mi Taicho estaba sentado y Momo-chan se encontraba de rodillas detrás del escritorio, ya te debes imaginar que hacían –explicó como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, mientras el sonrojo en las mejillas de Inoue tomaba un tono mucho más fuerte.

—No me lo creo… –susurró.

—¡Yo tampoco lo creo! –escucharon ambas una voz masculina. Se dieron la vuelta aterradas, ya que se suponía el tema era sólo entre ellas dos, pero al mirar hacia atrás, descubrieron que tanto Kira como Hisagi –sus compañeros de trabajo– las habían estado oyendo. El que había hablado había sido Kira, el chico rubio y de mirada un poco siniestra.

—¡Es impresionante, así que el jefe y su novia tienen sexo en la oficina en horas de trabajo! –recalcó con asombro Hisagi, un alto y apuesto joven de cabello negro y desordenado, que además llevaba el número 69 tatuado en una zona de su rostro. Después de pegar aquel grito, se dio cuenta de que no había sido demasiado discreto, puesto que todos le habían oído y ahora estaban cuchicheando al respecto, pero lo que más le aterró fue ver al jefe afuera de su oficina, mirándole como si le fuese a cortar la cabeza.

Tragó saliva, totalmente nervioso y miró a Matsumoto, como buscando un apoyo, pero la mujer sólo se limaba las uñas.

Hitsugaya miró mal a todos sus trabajadores, los que enseguida regresaron al trabajo haciendo como si nada hubiese pasado. El albino entonces simplemente los pasó a todos de largo, saliendo de la enorme oficina para dirigirse al ascensor.

Después de que el jefe se perdiera de vista, Hinamori apareció totalmente apenada, yéndose a sentar al lado de su amiga Orihime, la cual aún no salía de su asombro tras lo oído respecto a ella.

—H-Hina-chan… –trató de hablar, pero la misma Momo se lo impidió.

—¡No es cierto eso que andan diciendo! –aclaró sonrojada —. S-sólo le ayudaba a Hitsugaya-kun con una mancha.

—Pues déjame decirte que parecía todo menos eso –rió Matsumoto, al notar que la jovencita se ponía aún más sonrojada, parecía que de verdad hablaba en serio —. Pero no deberías apenarte, es normal entre dos personas que se aman hacer ese tipo de cosas.

—Pero es que no estábamos haciendo nada, lo juro –volvió a reiterar Hinamori —. Hitsugaya-kun y yo somos personas responsables, no haríamos… algo así en la oficina… –sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse de rojo, imaginando como hubiera sido todo si de verdad hubiesen estado haciendo "algo", de sólo pensarlo se sentía como una persona malvada, ella jamás había tenía pensamientos que implicaran algo _sexual_ con ningún chico, al menos no antes de esto. ¿Sería algo malo?

—Bueno, como digas –Matsumoto sonrió incrédula ante las palabras de la chica, para ella era muy claro lo que había visto y nadie le refutaría que Momo y su Taicho estaban haciendo "cochinadas" en la oficina. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su trabajo (en realidad iba a leer revistas y a dormir) recibió una llamada a su celular, por lo que esbozó una gran sonrisa al reconocer a esa persona —. ¿Bueno?

—_Hola, Ran-chan_ –le dijo el hombre del otro lado, quien era nada más y nada menos que Gin. Aquella vez que se encontraron afuera de la tienda de ropa ninguno de los dos perdió el tiempo e inmediatamente se pidieron los números de teléfono —. _Oye, me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer más tarde, me gustaría invitarte a comer._

—Oh –Matsumoto miró su agenda, la cual sólo decía cosas sobre trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, pero sin importarle nada arrancó la hoja completa y la arrojó a la basura —, no, no tengo nada que hacer, estoy total y completamente libre, como si alguien hubiese echado mis obligaciones a la basura.

—_Genial _–dijo Gin _—. ¿Entonces paso por ti a alguna parte?_

—No, no es necesario –la chica miró la hora en su reloj de mano —. Nos veremos en el parque central ¿Te parece?

—_Me parece perfecto_.

Después de aquello la conversación acabó, dejando a una satisfecha Rangiku, pues se iba a encontrar con ese hombre que ciertamente le revolucionaba un poquito las hormonas.

Mientras tanto, Momo y Orihime comentaban lo sucedido, pero la castaña insistía en su versión de los hechos, lo que terminó por convencer a su amiga.

—Es de verdad Hime-chan, yo no… –bajó la mirada apenada —. Y-yo nunca lo he hecho con nadie –aseguró.

—P-pues… b-bueno, de todos modos no es nada malo… pero… ¿De verdad?

Hinamori asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo eso que acababa de confesar no pensaba decírselo a nadie, mucho menos a Toushiro, seguro que se burlaría de ella al saber que aún con sus vientres años todavía no había tenido relaciones con nadie. La verdad era que no había querido hacerlo pues esperaba que compartir ese momento especial sólo con el chico que amara, lástima que aún no lo encontrara.

O tal vez ya lo había encontrado y no se daba cuenta.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

—¿Dónde estás? –cuestionó el chico de cabellos blanquecinos con el ceño fruncido y muy enojado, pateando las puertas de la casa a la que acababa de entrar de una manera nada educada. El lugar era muy bonito, decorado con un estilo sobrio y refinado, seguro que era el estúpido mal gusto de Aizen —. ¡Mayumi, te voy a encontrar igual así que más te vale responder! –insistió, golpeando otra puerta que llevaba al cuarto de la chica. Se fijó en el baño y entró a éste sin reparos, pero se detuvo en la puerta con la boca abierta.

Ahí estaba por fin la susodicha, Mayumi Aizen efectivamente se encontraba en el baño de su habitación, el problema era que… ¡Estaba desnuda!

—¡Lo siento! –se disculpó Toushiro avergonzado, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose los ojos, pensó que recibiría alguna cachetada o algo por el estilo, pero no oyó nada, sólo pudo sentir cuando los brazos de la chica lo rodearon desde la espalda hasta el vientre —. ¿Qué haces Mayumi?

—Tou-kun, no puedo creer que hayas venido a mi baño a verme desnuda –dijo la muchacha, pegando provocadoramente sus senos a la espalda del albino, el cual se tensó completamente —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? –preguntó —. Pues no creo que sólo vinieras de pervertido, ¿o sí? –se acercó al oído del chico —. Porque si es así te llevaré enseguida a mi cama.

Nuevamente Toushiro se tensó ante el aliento de la chica y a sabiendas de que ella le estaba abrazando desnuda, no pudo evitar recordar la única noche que pasó con ella, que aunque no había estado para nada mal, era algo de lo que se arrepentía, pues desde entonces ella no dejaba de acosarlo.

—¡N-no vine a eso! –respondió al fin, haciendo que la castaña lo soltase para tomar una toalla y tirársela encima prácticamente —. Cúbrete y luego explícame por qué mandaste a publicar todas esas cosas.

—¿Yo? ¿Qué cosas? –cuestionó Mayumi, envolviendo su delineado cuerpo con la toalla que Toushiro le había entregado —. No sé de qué me hablas Tou-kun, yo no dije nada sobre ti y Momo-san.

—¿Cómo sabes que es eso? –el albino entrecerró la mirada al notar el nerviosismo de la chica, una cosa que ella tenía como punto débil era el no poder controlar su lengua a la hora de mentir, prácticamente soltaba las verdades sin darse cuenta de ello —. Lo sabía, sí fuiste tú después de todo ¿No es verdad?

—Bueno, y si fuera así ¿Qué? –la castaña volvió a acercarse a Toushiro de una manera sugerente. Jamás podría olvidar aquella noche en que él la hizo suya, había sido completamente apasionado y no podía soportar la idea de que ahora él no le hiciera caso, no negaba que le encantaba que fuera así de indiferente y despreocupado, pero también era doloroso amar a una persona hasta ese punto, porque para ella lo que sentía era amor.

—No tienes ningún derecho de andar divulgando mi vida –dijo el chico con el ceño fruncido, alejándose de ella. _Maldición_. Era realmente difícil no hacerle caso a una chica tan hermosa que además estaba desnuda y se le insinuaba constantemente, pero él sabía que si caía estaría atado a ella para siempre y no quería, no podía atarse a ninguna mujer, porque no creía en eso del amor y sabía que tarde o temprano iban a terminar separados y heridos, por eso lo mejor era no sentirlo, evitarlo a toda costa.

—Lo hice porque quería ver que harías cuando todo el país supiera que te ibas a casar, sé que esas cosas no te gustan –Mayumi se alejó de él, recogiéndose el largo cabello hacia uno de sus lados —. Aunque esperaba que dejaras a esa novia tuya,

—Pues para tu información, no pienso dejarla porque la amo –después de esas palabras se volteó, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo con lo que acababa de decir, obviamente era una mentira eso de que amaba a Hinamori, pero vaya que le había salido bien actuada. Comenzó a caminar par irse, pero sintió un agarre en su brazo.

—N-no te vayas Tou-kun, por favor… –le rogó Mayumi, volviendo a abrazarlo por la espalda, pero él sólo se soltó y se fue de ahí, aún enojado pero a la vez frustrado. Por haber visto a Mayumi desnuda, ahora no dejaba de tener ganas de estar con una mujer, hace tiempo que no estaba con ninguna y se estaba aburriendo.

Por otro lado ella sonreía, aunque Toushiro se había ido él no había sido para nada indiferente con lo que ella acababa de hacer, así que no pensaba rendirse, aunque tuviera que jugar sucio, se quedaría con él y haría a un lado a esa tonta Momo Hinamori, sólo ella tendría a Toushiro.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Ichigo estaba sentado en la sala de espera de la clínica de su padre, ya que a veces le ayudaba con algunos archivos y cosas por el estilo, pero la verdad esos temas le aburrían, lo único que en verdad le motivaba era la música y el sueño de ser famoso algún día, cosa que poco a poco iba cumpliendo gracias a su grupo y al programa de talentos.

—¡Ichigo! –le llamó Isshin desde su oficina —. ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame a organizar estos papeles! –al oírlo una expresión de aburrimiento apareció en el rostro del joven Kurosaki, el cual no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo de ahí, ni loco pensaba pasarse toda la tarde haciendo esas tonterías. Desde que había dejado los estudios de medicina se la pasaba en trabajos temporales, pues había decidido no seguir con esa carrera que sinceramente, sentía que había elegido más por su padre que por sí mismo, sin embargo por ahora no tenía nada que hacer, así que sólo podía darse vueltas por la ciudad.

El estómago le estaba sonando y decidió pasar a comer algo a un pequeño restaurante donde siempre le cobraban poco, se saciaría y luego vería que hacer.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Orihime terminó las primeras horas de su turno y salió junto con Hinamori a buscar un buen lugar para almorzar, aunque la segunda no dejaba de pensar en que le hubiera gustado mucho volver a comer junto a Toushiro, él se había portado muy bien la última vez, sin embargo comprendía que en este momento debía estar verdaderamente ofuscado.

Las dos se adentraron en un pequeño restaurante y comieron de lo más animadas, charlando sobre cosas triviales y algunos asuntos que tenían que ver con su amiga Rukia, la cual había prometido hablar con ambas más tarde.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Rukia-san de verdad hizo eso? –cuestionó Momo sorprendida, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. Ella no conocía a ese tal Renji, pero por lo que sabía de él, era muy amigo de Rukia, casi se conocían desde que ambos eran niños, no debía ser fácil el haber echado a perder una amistad así por una tontería. De pronto se ponía a pensar en su situación, cuando regresó a Tokio lo que menos pensó fue en terminar involucrada en un noviazgo falso con su mejor amigo de la infancia, hay que ver que la vida es rara a veces.

—Ajá, ella misma me lo dijo, pero se veía muy mal, creo que deberías hablar con ella –aconsejó Orihime —. Ella siempre sigue tus consejos Hina-chan.

—S-sí, yo hablaré con ella –después de eso las dos siguieron comiendo y hablando como si nada. Orihime no volvió a tocar el tema de lo ocurrido durante la mañana en la oficina, imaginaba que debía ser tremendamente vergonzoso para ella, sobre todo siendo un malentendido, así que prefirió guardarse sus comentarios al respecto.

De pronto, Momo recibió un extraño mensaje que la hizo quedar muy sorprendida, justo había acabado de comer y miró a su amiga para disculparse.

—Lo siento Hime-chan, necesito irme antes, tengo algo que hacer –avisó con una sonrisa, a lo que la joven peli naranja simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Vio alejarse a Momo y cuando ella estaba por hacer lo mismo, abrió los ojos con sorpresa en cuanto vio a cierta persona comiendo unas cuantas mesas más allá, no podía creer que no lo había visto antes, hasta se sentía una tonta por ello.

—Es… es Kurosaki-kun… –murmuró con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada y quiso salir de ahí sin ser notada, mas el chico había volteado por casualidad hacia donde ella se encontraba y al verla, se atragantó con un pedazo de carne de la impresión —. ¿Kurosaki-kun? –Orihime le observó preocupada, corriendo hacia donde se encontraba él, para darle leves golpecitos en la espalda y ayudarlo a tragar el alimento —. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí –respondió el chico bebiendo un poco de jugo con mucha rapidez, para después volver a respirar tranquilo —. ¿Qué haces aquí Inoue?

—Eh… yo… bueno, vine a comer con una amiga pero ella ya se fue –respondió tímidamente. Todavía no podía creer que de verdad hubiese conocido al chico que veía todos los fines de semana en la televisión, era como conocer a una súper estrella, sólo que Ichigo no era tan famoso, todavía.

—Ya veo… –Ichigo no sabía que decir, siempre que la veía a ella se quedaba en blanco. Nunca había sido tan tímido con las mujeres, aunque siempre le daba algo de vergüenza salir con alguien, esta era la primera vez que se comportaba como un verdadero imbécil frente a una, o como diría Rukia, todavía más imbécil de lo normal.

—Bueno, yo creo que… ya me voy… t-tengo que volver al trabajo.

—Espera Inoue –la detuvo Ichigo, sin siquiera saber por qué lo había hecho, sin embargo ya había hablado y no se podía echar para atrás —. Yo… te acompañaré… es decir, ¿puedo acompañarte?

—Claro que sí Kurosaki-kun –dijo la chica con una dulce y amable sonrisa, una que siempre que Ichigo la veía sentía una extraña punzada en su pecho, pero no era algo desagradable, al contrario.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Renji estaba todo manchado de grasa luego de haber arreglado el motor de uno de los tantos automóviles que llegaban a su taller, el cual era parte de la famosa cadena de talleres automovilísticos de los Kuchiki, el dueño era Kuchiki Byakuya, el hermano mayor de Rukia, quien curiosamente se encontraba frente al pelirrojo mientras éste se limpiaba las manos.

—Ya, no tenemos para que hablar de eso enana, no fue más que una tontería –aseguró el chico desviando la mirada, porque a fin de cuentas no era capaz de verla a los ojos, le costaba demasiado el sólo hecho de pensar en volver a actuar como antes, pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo.

—¿Una tontería? –Rukia frunció el ceño con enojo, aunque por dentro esas palabras la ponían muy triste —. ¿Eso fue para ti Renji? ¿Una tontería?

Renji frunció el ceño; era obvio que había metido la pata otra vez.

—Mira, habíamos bebido y… bueno, en otras circunstancias jamás lo habríamos hecho ¿No es así? –bajó la mirada al decir esas palabras, pues sabía que no era cierto, él –aunque estuviera sobrio– habría dado lo que fuera por estar con Rukia, el problema era que tal vez ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo, y claro, Byakuya, él jamás permitiría una relación entre ambos.

Rukia asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué caso tendría el decirle a Renji lo que en verdad sentía por él en este momento? Con lo que él le acababa de decir, le quedaba más que claro que para él sólo eran amigos, entonces, para ella debía ser igual.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué creíste mandril? –se burló la chica, si bien en realidad estaba muriendo por dentro, por fuera debía mostrar esa sonrisa que siempre la había caracterizado como una chica fuerte y segura de sí misma.

El pelirrojo también sonrió; no quería que nada cambiara, nada podía cambiar, porque tenía demasiado miedo de ello.

—Así es, y no me digas mandril enana –le regañó haciendo parecer que estaba molesto.

Era así como ambos olvidarían que hace unas noches atrás se habían olvidado de que eran amigos, y habían decidido demostrar lo que sentían entregándose el uno al otro, lástima que no tuvieran el valor suficiente para aceptar que el alcohol no había tenido nada que ver.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Momo estaba entrando a una librería de lo más bonita, la cual estaba atiborrada de chicas de su edad y también menores y mayores, pero ella había logrado pasar a través de todos y entró gracias a que la dueña era amiga de ella.

—Lisa-san –llamó sonriente a la muchacha que estaba detrás del mostrador, la cual estaba leyendo una revista de dudosa reputación. Bajó aquel objeto y se pudieron apreciar sus lentes, así como el color verdoso de sus ojos y su cabello azabache, amarrado en una larga trenza que caía por su espalda.

—Oh, finalmente llegaste Momo, justo antes de que la avalancha de chicas se lo lleve todo –rió la mujer de no más de veinticinco años, la cual sacó desde debajo de su estante, un libro de portada celeste y envuelto en una bolsa de plástico, totalmente nuevo y original, el cual entregó a las manos de Momo como si fuera una reliquia sagrada, pues así lo veía la muchacha —. Es el último autografiado, así que me lo debes.

—¡Gracias! –Hinamori abrazó aquel libro con todas sus fuerzas, no podía creer que tenía l fin la última novela publicada de Hyorinmaru, en cualquier momento se pondría a saltar de la emoción por haber adquirido tal maravilla.

—Bien, ahora vete antes de que ellas se den cuenta y nos asesinen –le ordenó la muchacha de los anteojos, orden que Momo acató en menos de dos segundos, no pensaba esperar más para comenzar a leer.

Como amaba a aquel escritor, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el poder conocerlo, lástima que a él no le gustara la prensa ni nada que tuviera que ver con ella.

*• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• - _ -•**• -

Toushiro regresó a la oficina y se quedó un rato en la cafetería, la verdad le daba algo de pena regresar a su oficina y tener que pasar frente a los cubículos de todos los empleados, porque todos le iban a mirar raro después de lo que supuestamente había hecho con Momo. Lo más estúpido de todo era que no habían hecho nada, pero le hubiera gustado mucho, demasiado.

Cerró sus ojos esmeraldas y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta que de pronto sintió una leve brisa sobre su cabello. Abrió los ojos y divisó a Momo parada detrás de él, soplándole con su pequeña boca hecha una trompita; se veía tan dulce.

—¿Qué crees que haces? –le preguntó aparentando estar molesto, volviendo a sentarse correctamente. Miró como la castaña se sentaba frente a él y le sonreía —. Hey, te pregunté algo –insistió.

—Nada, es sólo que al verte así me dieron ganas de hacerlo… ¿Recuerdas que solía despertarte de esa manera? –habló bajando la mirada, con sus mejillas algo enrojecidas.

—Cierto –el albino sonrió de medio lado al acordarse de aquello, cuando eran niños estaban unidos de muchas maneras, casi pasaban todo el día juntos y eso siempre era divertido. Volvió a observar a Hinamori y notó lo que ella apretaba contra su pecho de manera posesiva, sorprendiéndose un poco al darse cuenta de que era, puesto que él podría distinguir aquello en cualquier lugar —. Ese libro… –murmuró.

—¿Este? –Momo señaló la obra que llevaba consigo —. No me digas que a ti también te gusta –esbozó una enorme sonrisa —. ¿No es verdad que Hyorinmaru es el mejor escritor del mundo? ¡Yo adoro cada una de sus novelas! ¡Las tengo todas en un estante!

Hitsugaya no pudo evitar el emitir una leve sonrisa de arrogancia, que Momo dijera todas esas cosas sobre _él_, sin duda era algo realmente reconfortante, sin embargo la chica no tenía ni la menor idea de a quien se lo estaba diciendo.

—¿Sabes? Tal vez deberías leer un poco de él, seguro así serías menos amargo, Shiro-chan –y esas palabras bastaron para que una venita apareciera en la sien del muchacho, el cual sólo se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada. Si Momo supiera que la persona a la que tanto admiraba estaba ahí mismo, frente a ella.

—Pues no creo que necesite leer a nadie, soy como soy y punto –respondió ofendido, sin embargo, por dentro sentía la tentación de reírse. Fue en ese instante en que estuvo viendo el rostro de Momo que una nueva idea vino a su mente, la inspiración que le había estado haciendo falta para la novela que ahora escribía.

Ella había sido como su musa.

Continuara…

Avance:

Ichigo conoce un poco más a Orihime, ideando con ello una nueva canción para su grupo, la cual les ayuda en el concurso de televisión. Toushiro encuentra su inspiración en Momo, descubriendo en ella a un ser demasiado atrayente, sin embargo, nuevamente es acosado por la prima de Aizen. Sousuke se propone conquistar a Momo y arrebatarla de los brazos de Hitsugaya. Gin y Matsumoto se llevan cada vez mejor, pero no todo es color de rosa para el vicepresidente de Hogyoku Company. Rukia mientras tanto se deprime al enterarse de que Renji sale con alguien.

Próximo capítulo: Una nueva inspiración.

**00000000000000**

**Bien, eso ha sido todo por ahora.**

**Las cosas con Shiro se ponen un poco tensas debido a la primita de Aizen ¿No?**

**¿Y que tal la escena del principio? Jajaja, lo que hace una mala postura xDDD Y cuidado, que la cosa no termina ahí, todavía hay más, mucho más.**

**¿Quién quiere un momento GinRan, IchiHime o RenRuki? Bueno, pues los haré igual aunque no quieran jajaja, ya, en fin, me despido ^^**

**¡Bye!**


End file.
